Breaking Misconceptions
by imZer0
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have been arrested for murdering their parents and put in jail. Rin has been called to the Prison to be Sesshoumaru's personal Psychologist, as he's managed to scare every other one away. Shes been told that he's dangerous, that he hates humans, and more negative things...but does she really believe them? Will she fall in-love with a murderer?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Yes, Koga. For the last time. I am completely capable. This is my job. It's what I do."

"Alright, alright. But, Rin. Listen, I know you have a PHD in Demon Psychology and everything but, Sesshoumaru is-"

"He's a big bad wolf, right?" scoffed Rin, as she walked briskly through dark halls; the sound of her's and her entourage of security guards' heels clicking over bleach disinfected tiles.

"Please, Rin. Don't insult me."

"Wouldn't it be more of an insult to him? Dog Demons are higher up in demon hierarchy, especially those from Sesshoumaru's blood line. And that's Dr. Himawari to you while I'm here, not Rin."

"Well, yes..." Koga grunted as he hated having to agree with her, "His immediate family is...was...the highest ranked in the demon world and in that of the Dog Demon clan."

"But his Mother still lives, correct? He didn't murder her like the rest did he?"

"Yeah. His Mother owns a villa in a different prefecture entirely. She wasn't there to witness what happened. And well, you already know that Inuyasha is still alive, as is his wife, Kagome."

"Of course not. She'd have been dead too. Is Inuyasha also in this prison?" she asked as she stopped walking, waiting for Koga to put in a number of various codes for the entrance to Cell Block A of the Maximum Security section of the demon prison.

"Yup. Inuyasha is a half demon though, so he's been put in Cell Block J of this section."

"Cell Block J? But he was Sesshoumaru's accomplice in murdering their parents as well as the entirety of their staff, was he not?"

"Yeah, but Inuyasha is a half demon. He doesn't require nearly as much of an effort to keep locked up as his brother does."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Shouldn't you have known that already? Since you're going to be working with Sesshoumaru?"

"My files only stated that Inuyasha was his half-brother, not that he was half-human."

"Ah, gotcha." he replied, as he stopped in front of a 40ft tall steel door that had a smaller door at it's base that was the right size for humanoids to pass through. He looked at Rin and noticed that she seemed unimpressed, "Well, you don't seem very phased."

"I've seen Sesshoumaru's father transform before, he visited various Universities, mine being one of them, and would volunteer to transform for those of us who were studying courses on Demons; And I assure you that a 40ft door wouldn't be able to hold him. Sesshoumaru is a baby in comparison."

"Hah. Just don't let HIM hear you say that. You ready?"

"Get on with it Koga. Open the door."

"Alright. Men." he turned and walked out of the way of the door with Rin, so that the guards could open up the heavily secured door for them.

* * *

"OK Rin. Just let me go talk to him first, and then I'll call you in."

"Alright."

He walked into the almost pitch black room. The lights they had installed weren't doing much in a room this big. If not for the spotlight hanging above the desk that Sesshoumaru sat at, you wouldn't have known where he was. That is unless you were a demon of course. Demons didn't need light to see in the dark.

Koga made his way over to the middle of the room where Sesshoumaru was. Sesshoumaru's head was tilted slightly with his chin pointed up, he sat forward, and his mokomoko slid slowly over the ground behind the chair he sat on. His eyes, however, were closed. He made no move to acknowledge Koga's presence. Not that he needed or intended to. They may have been old friends, but that didn't mean that he was about to start submitting to Koga just because he had ended up being jailed in his prison-the largest Demon Prison in the country, if not the world. Koga didn't expect him to change either.

"Sessh."

"Koga."

"Ah. Being cordial today are we?"

"Only because it means that this Sesshoumaru will rid himself of your presence faster."

"Ouch. Not in a good mood today either?"

"Did you come here for something?"

"Answering a question with a question?"

"I take it you want me to rip off both of your tails today." That wasn't a rhetorical question or a threat. It was a promise. He'd ripped off one of Koga's tails the week before for irritating him with endless banter; it was still in the process of growing back.

"Let's not have you do that again, mutt."

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened then, to small moon-like slits. " _Thaaattt's not good…_ " thought Koga as he recovered with his next sentence "I didn't come here to fight with you Sessh. Calm down." Sesshoumaru blinked in response. "Yeah, yeah. I know you won't repeat yourself. I'm here to introduce you to your new Psychiatrist."

To that, he raised an elegant brow, "Have we not been down this road before?"

"This one is different. She can help you, and you won't be able to scare her away like the others."

"And what, pray tell wolf, makes you so sure of this. You carry the scent of human on you."

"She is human, yeah."

"What makes you think a human could possibly, 'help me' as you so eloquently put it."

"She has a PHD in Demon Psychology, with an emphasis on Dog Demons specifically."

"Hn."

"I take it that that means you'll meet her?"

"Hn. Send her in. She'll be gone within minutes." replied Sesshoumaru, seemingly intrigued by the information he heard. He had met a number of demon psychologists before, of both human and demon origin, and none of them had managed to stand up to him so far. He always purposefully attempted to scare them into giving up before they even had a chance to try counseling him, and had succeeded every time. He assumed this woman would be no different.

* * *

"Dr. Himawari! You're free to come in now!"

Sesshoumaru watched as the woman who would attempt to be his new Psychologist, entered into his gargantuan cell. She must've been about 5'5", but the heels she had on made her appear to be 5'7". She had long midnight black hair that flowed down her back in a ponytail that ended at her waist, a dainty-looking frame with a fairly large chest for her size, high cheek-bones, hazel brown eyes and bright red lipstick on that accentuated pouty lips. He was impressed by her looks, though he doubted she'd be able to stand her ground where he was concerned. " _I might have to be slightly more careful with this one...she looks as if I could break her without intentionally trying to do so,_ " he thought as he watched her walk pass Koga to stand directly in front of him at his desk.

"Hello Mr. Mori. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Rin Himawari, and I'll be the new Psychologist that you'll be seeing from today onwards. I hope we'll be able to get along." she said, smiling brightly at him and avoiding direct eye contact, waiting for a response. Nothing. " _An immediate dominative attitude, as I expected._ "

"I don't think you should bother being nice to him. It won't work."

"I'm being polite, Koga."

"Don't be polite either." Koga scoffed as he watched her give him a disapproving side glance.

"Rin." came Sesshoumaru's deep baritone, disturbing their mini banter.

"Please, Mr. Mori. I'd prefer if you addressed me as either Mrs. or Dr. Himawari." she sighed inwardly, " _I don't suspect this dominant behaviour will stop anytime soon. As expected of a Dog Demon of his stature…_ "

"Rin, will do fine."

"I'd just let him do it Doc. There's no sense upsetting him for no reason." chimed in Koga again, before she could respond.

"I believe I made myself quite clear, Mr. Mori. Just Mrs. or Dr. Himawari, will be fine."

"Oh God...here we go." Koga sighed. He knew just how stubborn Rin could be, and that she was perfectly capable of handling herself, but Sesshoumaru needed to learn that. If anything, he had security ready to take care of things should Sesshoumaru get out of hand. He was completely aware that Sesshoumaru's charade to scare away all of the Psychologists and Psychiatrists that they brought in was an act, and he had yet to actually get angry with any of them. But he had a deep itching feeling that with how stubborn Rin was, that Sesshoumaru's inner demon might not be too tame for long.

"This Sesshoumaru will refer to you, human, as Riiiiin."

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you, Sesshoumaru. I respect people who respect me. If you do not respect me, then do not expect any in return. I am not apart of your pack, nor are you my alpha in any way. It'd do you some good to remember for the future."

This caused a slight smirk to form on Sesshoumaru's face. But not because he was amused, on the contrary. She was managing to rile him up. 'For the future?' Did this woman think he would submit to her? Well, he thought it was about time he showed this woman her place.

He stood up and began walking toward her, very much like that of a predator. His mokomoko twitched behind him, his eyes had turned pink. She had managed to piss him off. " _Good job, Rin. Irritate the Dog Demon even more with your smart mouth._ " He then pressed himself as close as he possibly could to her, his face now fully formed into a snout, his sharp teeth elongating, his eyes blood red as he growled at her in Dog Demon Language.

" **Human will submit to this Sesshoumaru.** "

"I will agree to respect you if you show me the same courtesy Sesshoumaru. However, I will not submit to you." she replied calmly as she stared at his nose. While she refused to submit to him unless absolutely necessary, she would not make direct eye contact with him and cause him to become enraged even further. She noticed his eyes widen; probably surprised that she could understand him. She then looked down as her head was forced to look up at him. Strong hands with long deadly claws held her chin in a vice grip. He could've snapped her neck if he wanted to, but she still didn't fear him. She knew she wasn't in danger. He was just very irritated with her at the moment.

" **Human understands. Intriguing. Human will still submit.** "

" **This one will not submit.** " no sooner had the growl left her mouth, that she felt herself forced hard up against the steel wall behind her, with Sesshoumaru's teeth now snapping in her face. She could hear Koga call to the guards into the room to subdue Sesshoumaru if need be.

She knew she was playing it risky, but she decided that now was a good time to make direct contact with him. " _If I don't challenge him now, he will never respect me_ " she thought as she stared deep into his eyes. He slammed her further into the wall, letting her know he didn't appreciate the challenge, but he accepted it, staring back at her with the same amount of intensity.

Sesshoumaru hadn't seemed to notice, having been locked in their staring contest for who knows how long, but Rin did. Three different guards had placed themselves in various different positions in the room, ready to shoot Sesshoumaru with what looked like tranquilizer guns. Sesshoumaru's eyes and face went back to normal as he blinked at her. He was feeling rather pleasantly surprised. No one had ever challenged him that way before. He could respect this woman. There were no traces of fear coming from her at all. Her pulse remained steady and her scent hadn't changed either.

"You're an interesting woman, Dr. Himawari." her eyes widened at what he thought was his unintentional compliment of her character, "You do not fear this Sesshoumaru in the sligh-"

"NO!" she screamed, but it was too late. All three of the guards had shot him with the tranquilizers on Koga's command. She watched in horror as Sesshoumaru immediately morphed into a half demon dog creature on hind legs with human features. The tranquilizers had prevented a transformation, but his sheer will power seemed to have made him transform to what was now standing in front of her. A low dangerous growl came from deep within him as he turned to attack whoever had fired at him. "Sesshoumaru, NO!" Blood red eyes turned back to look at her before he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

" _NO!" she screamed, but it was too late. All three of the guards had shot him with the tranquilizers on Koga's command. She watched in horror as Sesshoumaru immediately morphed into a half demon dog creature on hind legs with human features. The tranquilizers had prevented a transformation, but his sheer will power seemed to have made him transform to what was now standing in front of her. A low dangerous growl came from deep within him as he turned to attack whoever had fired at him. "Sesshoumaru, NO!" Blood red eyes turned back to look at her before he vanished._

* * *

"Koga! You idiot!" exclaimed Rin as she looked around desperately trying to find him in the darkness of his vast cell, "I had things under control!"

"I panicked! Can't let my best girl get ripped up by my best guy!" he retorted as he turned in the direction Sesshoumaru was, "Your dog is over there. Mauling one of the guys that shot him."

"You say it so calmly like you don't care about their lives!" she replied as she ran towards the general direction in which Koga was staring, "He isn't taking a stroll in the park!"

"Hey! They knew what they were signing up for when taking this job. And also, who knows what Sessh really does while he goes out on walks, amirite?"

Silence.

"Tough crowd."

Rin managed to find Sesshoumaru by the green glowing hue coming from his claws as he held the man by his arms and away from him. He seemed as if he was about to rip the poor man in half, thanks to Koga's stupid mistake.

"Sesshoumaru…?" she started, as she watched his muscles flex at having heard his name called. He turned his head to look at her from out of the corner of his eye. A low growling coming from him, telling her to back off. "Sesshoumaru, please...please look at me?"

"Sessh. Buddy. Pal. That was my bad man, I didn't realize you weren't gonna hurt Dr. Himawari here. I panicked and-" Koga interrupted, which cause Sesshoumaru to direct his menacing growl towards him instead.

"Not helping, Koga! NOT helping!"

"You." Sesshoumaru dropped the man, having lost his interest in him and began walking towards Koga rather slowly. Rin didn't know whether or not that was the tranquilizers kicking in, if he was marking Koga as his new prey, or both. That was when she saw his eyes flash red again. Both. Definitely both. She watched as Koga slowly backed off from Sesshoumaru, avoiding any and all eye contact with him as he held his head lowered down in submission. He made a small yelp to try and appease Sesshoumaru, but this only seemed to fuel his predatory instincts.

Just before he was about to reach out for him, Rin put herself in between them, baring her neck to him, showing him she wasn't trying to challenge him anymore, seeing as things had gotten out of hand.

" **We submit.** " she spoke to him in Dog Demon, hoping that that would help. He only moved closer to her until they were almost touching.

" **Move.** "

" **Koga submits. This one also submits.** " she insisted as she took a deep breath before she decided to show him that she was serious. " _Let's just hope my husband doesn't hear of this_ ". She pressed herself against him and nuzzled his neck and the underneath of his chin with her nose, letting out a whimper, " **This one submits. Please, alpha.** " she then licked his chin and looked at him briefly before baring her neck to him a second time. This seemed to please him because he then shoved his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, before growling " **This Sesshoumaru is pleased.** " When he straightened himself back to his full height, he had changed back to normal, and his eyes were half-lidded, an effect from the tranquilizers most likely.

Koga watched in amazement as she managed to calm Sesshoumaru down. And in complete demon-like fashion at that. "Well, I wasn't expecting her to do that." he thought as he let a chuckle escape his lips. Sesshoumaru walked back over to the table he had been sitting at, putting his feet up as he closed his eyes.

"Something amusing to you, Koga?"

"Yes, Koga. Would you care to share that with the class? You were the cause of all this to begin with. We could use a good laugh." agreed Rin, glaring darkly at Koga.

"Indeed."

"Now, don't you go agreeing with him, Doc." grumbled Koga as he walked over to Sesshoumaru following behind Rin, "And you. Since when do you agree with the Psychologists I've chosen?"

"You chose adequately this time. You apparently have the ability to learn after all."

"Wha-!?"

"Just so you're aware, Mr. Mori. I won't be making a habit of doing that. I might have done those things to salvage the situation, but I don't see you as my Alpha." Rin interjected as she fixed her suit before turning around to face the wolf demon, "Koga, I expect a raise. I'll return tomorrow. Our sessions start officially at 8:30am. I expect him to be in my designated office on time."

"No yeah! Definitely. Our accountant will be wiring you the money this evening. Sessh will be there, don't worry."

"Very good. Of course he will." she spun around, her hair almost slapping both men in the face as she walked out of the cell, the clicking of her heels dramatizing her exit.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed while he watched Mrs. Himawari disappear down the hallway.

"Sessh, I guess I should've mentioned she was stubborn. But I guess I was right in not telling you. You seem to like her."

"She is...interesting."

* * *

Rin sighed as she flopped down onto her black faux fur throw which covered the bottom half of her bed. " _Yeah...right, as if my husband would care about what happened today. He's probably off having sex with some floozy somewhere._ " She rolled over on to her stomach and sighed again. " _At least things went well today. I mean...as well as they could've gone without Koga freaking out._ "

She got up from her bed and began stripping on her way through her studio apartment to the kitchen. " _At least I'll be busy tomorrow, and for what seems like quite a long time, if Sesshoumaru's behaviour was any indication._ " She pulled out a frozen TV dinner and placed it in the microwave as she continued drowning herself in her thoughts. She had never done anything like what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru before. She honestly never thought she'd ever be in the position that she'd need to. Yes, she was a Psychologist that specialized in the Dog Demon psyche, but she had never actually imagined that she'd have to do anything requiring physical contact in order to calm down a client.

The beeping of the microwave pulled her from her thoughts then. She retrieved her food from the device and began eating. " _Well, he won't be dominating me. The sooner he realizes that, the better._ "

* * *

"Rise and Shine princess!" yelled Koga as he kicked in the door to Sesshoumaru's cell. It was about 8 in the morning, and he planned to have Sesshoumaru waiting in Rin's office before she arrived.

"You would do well to explain what these things are, unless you really do want that other tail of yours ripped off as well, wolf." he growled in a reply, his eyes flashing back and forth between gold and red in irritation. His wrists, neck and ankles had apparently been fitted with some shiny black devices while he had succumbed to tranquilizers they had injected him with the day before.

"Those, are going to be on you from today onwards, my friend. To make sure you don't try to do anything to the rest of my guards or the Doc. You try anything and you'll get a pretty powerful mighty shock."

"Hn. The human I understand, but you care about your subordinates now?"

"I just can't afford to have so many of them out of commission. You cost me money every time you injure one of them."

"Contract with the Demon Council not going well?" scoffed Sesshoumaru as he stood up and followed Koga out of his cell and down the hall, with 10 other guards following alongside them.

* * *

" _Hm, 8:30 on the dot_ " thought Rin as she was let into her new office by one of the prison guards. She walked in the room to find Sesshoumaru seated at her desk, with Koga standing behind him. Seemed that they had been waiting for her to get here. With the way Sesshoumaru had acted the day before, and the way she had left, she had assumed that she would encounter some form of resistance. She wondered how Koga managed to get him here before she had even turned up. But that was when she noticed the big bulky...bracelets? And was that a collar around his neck? Koga seemed to notice her curious gaze and answered her unasked question.

"They're for security measures. He tries anything like he did yesterday, and it'll send out 50,000 amps of 500,000 volts of electricity a second."

"Excuse me? 50,000 amps of 500,000 volts? That's like being hit by 5 lightning bolts at once." she breathed, as she made her way to move to sit at her desk, across from Sesshoumaru, "I don't know how I feel about this Koga. Isn't that a bit excessive?"

"He'll be fine. A normal human, or low level demon, or even a half demon like Inuyasha would certainly die from such a shock, but I assure you, he'll be fine."

"Him being fine isn't the issue. It goes against my ethics as a Psychologist. I don't agree with torture, Koga. I also don't agree with the invasion of my client's privacy. So you'll have to see yourself out." she stated with an air of finality. This caused Sesshoumaru, who had been seemingly uninterested the entire time, to open his eyes to stare at her.

"Rin-"

"That's Dr. Himawari to you."

"Doc. I can't just leave you alone with an A level class murderer. It's entirely against protocol."

"You're telling me you don't trust your BEST friend?"

"Best friend or not, he's an A class murderer! The Demon Council won't agree to it."

"And I'm the one who will be writing the reports that you need to hand into them, Koga."

"Wait...are you saying you're going to blatantly lie to THE Demon Council?"

"I break my ethics for no one." she retorted as she turned her head away from Koga to face Sesshoumaru, "You would do well to remember that."

"You are the most stubborn woman I know. I swear. No wonder you're so fit to be his Psychologist."

"And unless you want me to go, and leave you to find someone else who can do this job better, you'll let me do things my way. My office. My rules. My client. Out with you."

"Alright, alright!" Koga exclaimed as he trudged out of the office, with Rin following behind him, "But if I hear anything that sounds like screams, I'm gonna-"

"Goodbye!" she replied, interrupting him as she slammed the door in his face before he could finish his sentence. " _OK, Rin! Let's get down to business._ "

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a review if you liked this new chapter!**

 **HiSeibutsu: Ah, I actually hadn't even planned that on purpose-the similarity between Harley & the Joker at the start haha. More details about why Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will be come up eventually! And yes, Rin is married! I'll reveal more about that later on as well :)**

 **Guest: You didn't leave a name as what to refer to you by, but I'm glad you find it interesting!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Alright, alright!" Koga exclaimed as he trudged out of the office, with Rin following behind him, "But if I hear anything that sounds like screams, I'm gonna-"_

 _"Goodbye!" she replied, interrupting him as she slammed the door in his face before he could finish his sentence. "OK, Rin! Let's get down to business."_

* * *

20 minutes had passed and neither one of them had said a thing. They had been sitting in silence the entire time ever since Koga had left, just staring at each other. To those unaware of what was happening, they might have appeared to be in an awkward situation, but that was not the case. They were testing each other for dominance.

Rin's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward in her chair, never once breaking eye contact with Sesshoumaru. If she looked away even for a second she knew that that meant he had won this little game they were playing. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She was sure that by now he should've realised how stubborn she was, and that she was not one to back down from a challenge. " _I can do this all day,_ " she thought, piercing her lips together.

Sesshoumaru was impressed, to say the least. He knew she was stubborn, but he hadn't counted on her accepting his challenge head on. It had been over 20 minutes now, and he was very surprised at her tenacity. No other demon, or human would ever dare to be so adamant about challenging him. Her posture was rigid, she sat forward with her chin tilted up high, her eyes making thin moon-like slits as she stared him down from across the table. She matched him perfectly.

"If this is what you had in mind for this entire session, then I would much prefer to return to my cell."

Rin blinked, but didn't break eye contact.

"If you didn't insist on challenging me, then we wouldn't have this problem, Mr. Mori." came her retort.

"I believe the one doing the challenging is you."

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You already acknowledged me as Alpha. Yet you attempt to challenge me again."

"As I stated before, that won't be happening again. I assure you."

"So you claim."

"Because it is so."

"Yet another challenge." he replied as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, no longer feeling like dealing with more of her games.

"What is this?" she asked amusedly, "Submitting are we?"

"I've simply decided to allow you to do as you wish, Rin."

"That's Dr. or Mrs. Himawari to you." she grumbled, rolling her eyes at him. " _Allow me to do as I wish. Hmph. Really. At least I didn't do any submitting this time,_ " she thought as she started looking through his files. "So, Mr. Mori, it says here that you're around 470 years old."

"Perhaps." he responded. Her eyes widened in surprised. She hadn't expected him to give her a response.

"Perhaps? I know Demons don't celebrate things like birthdays, but you're not sure of how old you are?"

"One stops caring to take notice of such things after being alive for centuries. That's a human concept."

"Your Father was aware of his own age, and he's got you beat by a thousand years." she said, while flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened at the mention of his father.

"You speak as if you've met him personally," he replied, his eyes narrowing at her statement.

"Well that's because I have. He often volunteered to teach as a volunteer for a number of Demon courses at many Universities; mine being one of them."

"Hn. He always did like being around humans."

"You're not very fond of them? Your step-mother was human, and your half-brother Inuyasha's wife is also human."

"I didn't have a problem with her, or that half-breed's wife...or any other humans for that matter. Simply, humans often jump to conclusions about things they know nothing about."

"Is this just an observation, or from personal experience?" she asked, becoming curious as to where this conversation was headed.

He leaned in close to her, almost until their noses were touching. The room was sound proofed so that no one would be able to listen to conversations, but they would be able to hear screams. The way he leaned in, it was as if he was telling her some deep dark secret he didn't want anyone else to know about. "Humans are what put my brother and I in this place."

Her eyes grew wide in surprise. What did he mean by that? The Demon Council was keeping him and his brother here because they had murdered their parents and their staff-two of whom had been members of said Demon Council. In Demon law, should a demon, regardless of their rank, kill or attempt to kill their own clan or family, or someone from the Demon Council, they would be executed. However, Sesshoumaru and his brother had ended up being sentenced to life in this prison. How they managed to escape death, Rin had no idea. Koga hadn't told her anything other than that. But if what Sesshoumaru said was true, what did this mean?

* * *

Koga raised his head to look at the door to Rin's office opening. Rin came walking out of the room with Sesshoumaru following behind her. She seemed to have a confused look on her face, while Sesshoumaru on the other hand seemed cold and indifferent, as he usually did. "Hm, wonder what happened." he thought before standing up straight from the wall he had been leaning against to acknowledge the both of them.

"I take it the mutt here was on his best behaviour." Koga joked as he smirked at the dog demon.

"I take it you want to walk around with half a tail." came Sesshoumaru's retort, his eyes narrowing at Koga, but his face remaining as stoic as ever.

"Mr. Mori, was perfectly fine. He only challenged me twice today." replied Rin, seemingly pleased with herself.

"I believe it was the other way around."

"Don't you need to be somewhere?"

Before Sesshoumaru could formulate a response, Koga had flagged over some guards to come and escort him back to his cell. He waited long before Sesshoumaru was out of earshot to ask Rin how their session went, but his question went unasked as she interrupted him with one of her own.

"Mr. Mori informed me that he and his brother were put into this prison by humans. Care to explain that to me?"

"You didn't ask him yourself, Doc?" came his amused reply.

"It's getting close to breakfast for the inmates. I may be stubborn, but I'm not about to make him miss his food simply because I'm curious." she looked down at her watch to see that it was almost 10 o'clock. They'd be serving the inmates breakfast in about 15 minutes.

"Well, what Sesshoumaru means, is that both he and Inuyasha were framed."

"Wait- Wait What? They were framed? By humans?"

"Yes."

"You believe him?"

"Why wouldn't I? He may be a mutt, but he's my best friend."

"You say that but you've constantly been fussing at me for wanting to be alone with said best friend, all because he's an 'A class level murderer.'" she made quotations with her fingers for emphasis.

"And there have been guards around every time I did too. I'm sure I don't need to explain to you how good a demon's hearing is. Theatrics are a necessity with these guys. If I just let you do whatever you want all willy-nilly, word will get back to the Demon Council that I don't know how to run my prison, and I'll be replaced."

"Fair point. Well, if he and Inuyasha are being framed...how are they still alive? They should've been executed."

"Sesshoumaru's mother was behind all of that. Why don't you ask Sesshoumaru yourself during your next session with him."

"Hm. Not a bad idea." she decided as she turned away from him to walk down the hall. That's when she was struck with an idea, "Actually. Koga, if you don't mind. I need your permission to do something."

"What is it now?" he sighed. He was not going to like this.

* * *

The loud sound of heels clicking against concrete alerted all the demons and half demons in the Cafeteria to her and her entourage's entrance. Rin made a buzzline straight towards the far back of the Cafeteria to where Sesshoumaru was. He appeared to have someone there keeping his company. " _Ah, that must be his half-brother._ " she thought as she increased her walking pace, causing the guards that were following her to walk faster in order to keep up with the tiny woman.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in her direction, which Inuyasha noticed, and so he turned around to see what, or in this case, who, had his brother's attention. "Wow. That your new woman, Sessh? She's pretty hot." Inuyasha exclaimed, in an attempt to try and rile up his brother. " _This woman is insane._ " thought Sesshoumaru, completely ignoring Inuyasha's teasing as he looked up at the woman who now stood in front of their table.

"Mr. Mori!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly at him. Her entourage of guards paled at her enthusiasm.

"Just Sesshoumaru will do."

"Sesshoumaru then. Do you mind if I join you for lunch?" she asked hopefully, turning then to acknowledge his brother who bared a large grin on his face, "Inuyasha, correct? We haven't met yet. I'm your brother's new Psychologist. Would it be alright with you if I joined the both of you?"

"Have you gone completely mad? You do realize that you're the only woman in-"

"Please join us! I'd love to hear about how many things are wrong up there in my asshole of a brother's head." Inuyasha replied, snickering.

Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru triumphantly as she pushed him over so that she could sit down next to him, which earned her a growl but she ignored it.

"Alright boys! You can leave now." she stated as she waved at her designated security guards, hoping that they got the point. She sighed when she realized they wouldn't be leaving.

"Mrs. Himawari. With all due respect. We can not leave you in a cafeteria filled with demons by yourself. You might get attacked, or killed or…" the guard coughed to clear his throat, "In anycase. Let us do our job, ma'am."

"I'll be fine. I trust my client. I don't think he'd let anything happen to me." she smiled at them, her decision unwavering. Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his face at her declaration. Maybe Sesshoumaru was right. This woman, HAD to be insane.

"Ma'am. If an A class level criminal of his caliber that has to be held in the Maximum Security section of the most notorious Demon Prison in the world, can kill his family without any remorse, what makes you think that he wouldn't kill you, let alone attempt to save you from someone else that wanted to. He's one of the most dangerous men in this prison. We're just trying to keep you safe Ma'am."

"Which I appreciate, but I don't need your protection. Sesshoumaru already knows what will happen to him if any harm comes to me. Especially if he's the one that causes it. So, I think sitting at a table with one of THE most dangerous men in your prison, can only ensure that no one will mess with me, because no one will mess with him."

"But Ma'am, that's not-"

"Plus, if this bastard tries anything, I'll take care of him personally." interjected Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru snorted at that, not giving his brother the satisfaction of a response. The lead guard sighed, shaking his head, before turning to Sesshoumaru and staring at him with an unusual amount of hatred. He was getting nowhere with the stubborn doctor, so against his better judgement, he relented. "Any harm comes to Mrs. Himawari, and it's your head." he stated as he turned and began walking away with the rest of the guards following after him. Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to look down at Rin as she opened up her bento box and began eating. She seemed to notice him staring because she suddenly turned to look at him with a bright smile before offering him a bite of whatever it was that she was eating. He shook his head, completely beguiled by her behaviour. There was never a dull moment with this human around.

* * *

 **AN: Please let me know how you guys liked this chapter and the way this story is going so far! :) I hope you all are enjoying it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sesshoumaru snorted at that, not giving his brother the satisfaction of a response. The lead guard sighed, shaking his head, before turning to Sesshoumaru and staring at him with an unusual amount of hatred. He was getting nowhere with the stubborn doctor, so against his better judgement, he relented. "Any harm comes to Mrs. Himawari, and it's your head." he stated as he turned and began walking away with the rest of the guards following after him. Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to look down at Rin as she opened up her bento box and began eating. She seemed to notice him staring because she suddenly turned to look at him with a bright smile before offering him a bite of whatever it was that she was eating. He shook his head, completely beguiled by her behaviour. There was never a dull moment with this human around._

* * *

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, listening to the conversation that his brother and Rin were currently in the middle of. He had chosen to stay silent instead of joining in. He didn't particularly feel like speaking, especially after having had to speak to her prior to this.

"So, how are you handling living in here for..possibly the rest of your life? Isn't it difficult being away from your wife?" Rin asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah well...I'd be lying if I said I'm handling it well, because I'm not. But I've gotten used to it somewhat I guess. It's been 5 years so far."

"It's already been 5 years? What about your wife, what was her name?"

"Kagome. She's not pleased either, obviously. But she's here during all of her free time from work. And, just between you and me," Inuyasha whispered as he looked at his brother, "Well, and this bastard. Koga lets her visit my cell sometimes to...you know." He winked at her.

"Oh. OH! I see." she replied, blushing a violent red, "How does he manage to do that without the guards or the Demon Council finding out?"

"Well, two of the guards that work here are wolf demons from Koga's pack. So, during their night shifts when they are scheduled to guard my cell-I also have a huge cell, though not as big as Sesshoumaru's-, Koga makes sure to change the camera footage being fed from around my cell's entrance and the hallways that lead up to it. Once that is done, they bring her inside by keeping her hidden with demon magic."

"That's pretty elaborate. But I'm glad you're able to spend time with your wife every now and then. Koga's a good guy."

"Yeah. A bit on the annoying side sometimes, but good nonetheless."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru interjected.

Rin's eyes brightened up considerably, having heard him finally say something, even if it was just one word.

"How nice of you to join the conversation, Sesshoumaru. I was beginning to think you had dozed off." she exclaimed.

"Hn. I do not leave myself vulnerable nor do I need sleep as often as most demons."

"But, there isn't anyone sitting near us. They're all sitting two tables away. They must believe those rumours about you." she sighed, shaking her head.

"And you don't?"

"Why should I? You haven't given me any reason to believe them in the first place."

"So you believed what I told you earlier?"

"Wait. What did you tell her?" Inuyasha asked, his ears pointing straight up in curiosity.

"He told me that," she breathed, and leaned in closer to them to whisper so lowly that even she couldn't hear herself, "the both of you were framed."

"What!? I know she's your Psychologist, but you told her?" exclaimed Inuyasha, seemingly annoyed.

"What of it. It's not a secret to be hidden." Sesshoumaru glared at the half-demon.

"Bullshit. As if we can trust humans now after what they did to us!" Inuyasha grumbled angrily.

"But...Your wife is human, Inuyasha." Rin added.

"Unusual of you to have such a negative view of them, little brother." Sesshoumaru noted, as he watched Inuyasha's eyes widen slightly before turning into slits.

"Kagome is different." mumbled Inuyasha, as he turned his head to face away from them.

"You also seem to have forgotten, that you're sitting with a human right now. You seemed completely fine with me, until you had found out what your brother told me. I actually even asked Koga, and he thinks the same thing." Rin stated calmly as she tilted her head.

"Feh! You're alright. You seem kinda crazy, but that's this asshole's problem. Not mine." Inuyasha replied, turning to smirk at Sesshoumaru. His smile then faded and his expression became serious. "So...you really believe us?"

"Yes. I do." Rin declared, her face also serious.

* * *

"Mutt."

"Mongrel."

The two men stared each other down in the darkness of the room. It wasn't often that he went to Inuyasha's cell. But after hearing from Rin that she had met him today, he wanted to know what exactly he thought of her.

"So, Koga, you gonna talk, or you just like looking at my pretty face?" Inuyasha goaded, folding his arms in defiance.

"Look mutt face, I came to talk to you to ask you some questions."

"Well go on. Or do I need to order you to speak?"

"Cut with the crap, OK. I heard that you met Rin- er, Sesshoumaru's Psychologist today."

"You mean Mrs. Himawari? Yeah. She's interesting. Really stubborn, but I guess that makes her a good match for Sesshoumaru, being his Shrink n' all."

"Try not to refer to her as Mrs. Himawari too often. She tells people to call her Dr. or Mrs. Himawari, but she actually doesn't like it."

"Alrighty then. Dr. Himawari it is then. Wait. Why doesn't she like being called "Mrs. Himawari"? Trouble in paradise?"

"Something like that. They are separated, and she filed for a divorce. It's been a year but it still hasn't happened yet. The guy's a real piece of work."

"That's more than trouble in paradise. Wow. Ugh, should you even be telling me this?" Inuyasha asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Probably not, but I don't think she'd mind too much if you knew."

"Feh. So. Who is he?"

"Someone you and your brother have the displeasure of knowing pretty well, actually. Naraku."

* * *

Rin sat at her desk taking notes about Sesshoumaru's drastic change in behaviour towards her today. It had been a few days since she had seen him since their last session, but for some reason, there was a very strong aura of hostility coming from him, and it was being directed at her. At first she thought that perhaps this was just another one of his dominance displays. But the more she watched him, the more she realized that he was genuinely upset by her presence, disgusted even at her mere existence. She was sure she hadn't done anything to offend him. She didn't spend years of her life becoming an expert at understanding demon-especially dog demon-, behaviour just to land herself in that kind of unsavoury situation. And yet, here she was, making as little eye contact with him as possible.

Sesshoumaru was fuming. He had been absolutely livid after the conversation he had had with Inuyasha the night before during their dinner break. A growl escaped his throat as he mulled over what Inuyasha had told him.

" _Did you know?" Inuyasha prodded, not taking a bite of his food. He seemed to be conflicted about something._

" _Know what?" he was curious as to what had his brother acting so strangely. Inuyasha's ears were flattened against his head. He looked nervous, but as to what he was so nervous about, he had no idea._

" _Koga didn't tell you?"_

" _Koga didn't tell me what?"_

" _About your shrink?"_

" _ **Inuyasha. You test this Sesshoumaru's patience.**_ " _Sesshoumaru growled and rolled his eyes in annoyance._

" _Your shrink. Dr. Himawari is…"_

" _Do I need to-"_

" _She's married to Naraku." Inuyasha blurted out before he could really think about whether or not telling Sesshoumaru about this, was a good idea or not._

 _Silence._

" _Sesshoumaru. I think maybe she-"_

" _That she's another one of his puppets?" Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red briefly. He could feel himself being filled with rage._

" _No. I was going to say that she's still trustworthy because-"_

 _He got up and left before Inuyasha could finish his sentence. He doubted anything he had to say could make him OK with this new knowledge he had learned._

His eyes flashed red again as another growl escaped from his throat. He would find out for himself just what exactly was going on. He would learn her intentions towards him before the day was over.

"Sesshouma-"

A low and feral growl cut her off.

"Okay. Mr. Mori."

Another less intimidating sounding growl was his response.

"I don't know what's caused this sudden anger in you towards me. But it would be helpful if you told me what's wrong. Did I do something to offend you? Because I'm pretty sure that-"

"The name Naraku familiar to you?" he all but yelled at her, as he studied her face and scent closely to detect whether or not she would lie or tell him the truth. She dropped the tea cup she had been holding at the sound of the man's name.

"Who...What...Why, do you ask?"

" **You know why. This Sesshoumaru won't be tricked.** "

"Tricked? I don't understand what you're infer-"

" **You know him. How?** "

"He's...he's my husband." she replied, her face turned down and her bangs hid her eyes from his view, "But...why do you know that. Who-"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha told you? Why would Inuyasha even know something like-.." Then it dawned on her, where he had learned this information from. "Koga. I'm going to KILL him. He does not know how to keep a secret, I swear…" she grumbled on, seeming to forget about the fuming demon that sat across from her.

"So. It's true. Just what do you plan on doing by being here. I should kill you for even thinking that you could attempt to manipulate me. Typical of Naraku's women."

"Excuse me?" she felt like she was being interrogated, as if she had done something wrong. She didn't understand why he was so angry, "I'm not here to manipulate you, Mr. Mori. I don't know how you know my husband, but-"

"You'd do well to watch what you say Mrs. Himawari. Or should I refer to you as Mrs. Onigumo."

"Don't you DARE call me by that name! I refuse to be associated with that man any longer!" she yelled at him. Her head turned up to look at him. Her eyes were wild and watery. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at her outburst. It seemed he had touched a nerve. "I have been trying for so long. SO. LONG. To get away from that man. I finally managed to get someone to help me finalize divorce papers, and move to this prefecture to get away from him."

"Dr. Ka-...Rin, I-"

"You can see yourself out. I'm done for the day." she cut him off as she hastily grabbed her purse and practically ran out of her office, leaving Sesshoumaru feeling really awkward.

Rin came stomping out of her office, her eyes filled with unshed tears from how enraged she felt. Koga tried to speak to her but he was greeted with a glare that could kill. " _So telling Inuyasha was a bad idea. A really really bad idea._ " he thought as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing behind him, looking distraught and very guilty. He was going to have to call her later to apologize, and maybe he'd have Sesshoumaru do the same.

* * *

 **AN: Things are starting to get more serious, and secrets are coming out! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please be sure to review! :)**

 **TiffyTaffy0409: You're the second person to liken it to the Joker and Harley Quinn's relationship haha xD Glad you're liking the story**

 **jj: I'm glad you're enjoying these characters, as well as the dominance thing going on between Sessh and Rin! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Rin came stomping out of her office, her eyes filled with unshed tears from how enraged she felt. Koga tried to speak to her but he was greeted with a glare that could kill. " _So telling Inuyasha was a bad idea. A really really bad idea._ " he thought as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing behind him, looking distraught and very guilty. He was going to have to call her later to apologize, and maybe he'd have Sesshoumaru do the same.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't let Inuyasha finish explaining everything to you before taking out your anger on the Doc like that." yelled Koga as he paced back in forth in Sesshoumaru's cell. Sesshoumaru sat leaning up against one of the cold metal cell walls with his eyes closed. In hindsight, maybe he shouldn't have gotten as angry as he did.

"Hn. My hatred towards that man knows no bounds." Sesshoumaru retorted, letting out a sigh.

"Apparently so."

"I...made a mistake. One I intend to fix." He said with an air of finality. Koga raised an eyebrow at his declaration. Sesshoumaru was admitting he was wrong, and that he was going to fix things? Had he walked into some alternate reality or something?

"You're right, you will fix it. She's one of my best friends, Sessh. She's basically like a little sister to me. I hate Naraku as much as you do."

"I'm aware."

"Oh, and that friend she mentioned, that helped her file papers for a divorce, was my wife, Ayame. I wouldn't have let her be your Psychologist if I thought she was trying to use or manipulate you in any way."

"Hn. I see."

"He treats her really badly, Sessh. Ayame and I are happy to be able to help her get as far away from him as possible."

"Again. I jumped to conclusions." He sighed.

"It's not normal for you to react so strongly. Usually you allow people to explain things before getting angry at or threatening them." Koga eyed Sesshoumaru suspiciously. Just what exactly was going on in his friend's mind.

"I will apologize to her."

"Go and call her right now. I'll have Hakkaku and Ginta escort you to the one of the phone areas."

"Isn't it rude to do such a thing over the phone? Face-to-face would be-"

"Oh, you're worried about being rude to her now, are ya, ya mutt? Should've thought of that before you jumped down her throat. Keep that inner demon in check, for fuck's sake." snapped Koga. Sesshoumaru blinked; he had never seen Koga quite so irritated at him before.

Koga stood and walked out of his cell to speak to someone. A few minutes later, Hakkaku and Ginta showed up. Well, he figured he'd get this over and done with.

* * *

Rin sat curled up in her big black faux fur chair, hugging her knees to her chest. A pile of used kleenex made a mini mountain on the floor in front of her. She had ended up crying herself to sleep earlier. Her hair stood up in all different directions, her eyes and nose were red. She felt like shit. She didn't know why being questioned by Sesshoumaru like that hurt her so much. Never had she expected that it'd hurt so much to be confronted by someone, especially a client about her personal life. Usually she'd not be overly concerned with what people thought of her, but for some reason, it hurt her deeply the way he had reacted. He looked so disgusted at her, and he had made her feel so guilty, even though she had done nothing wrong. She decided to call it a night, when her phone rang.

She picked up her phone and saw the number from the prison being displayed on it. She assumed Koga was calling her again to apologize some more. " _Why is he calling so late?_ " she thought, before putting the phone to her ear.

"Koga, what are you calling me for again? I've already forgiven you if that's wha-"

"Rin."

"Yes? Who is-...Mr. Mori. What do you want?" her eyebrows furrowed and her heart skipped a beat at having heard his deep baritone over the phone. She definitely hadn't been expecting Sesshoumaru to call her.

"We should talk, and clear the air, if we are to continue these sessions."

"Look, Mr. Mori. I don't feel like being interrogated by you again. I will not-"

"I'm sorry." Rin nearly dropped the phone in shock. He was apologizing to her?

"Mr. Mori I-"

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Your husband, he has caused a lot of trouble for my family and I in the past." he admitted to her, running a hand through his long silver locks, "A long time ago, I fell in-love with a woman named Kagura. She was not my mate, but I was willing to overlook that because of how strong my feelings were for her. I'm assuming I don't need to explain how mates work to you."

"No...but I can't believe you were willing to ignore a chance at meeting your true mate for her…"

"As I was saying, I loved this woman. I wanted to marry her. That was until I found out that she was one of the many women Naraku was using as a puppet to achieve his goals."

"So...when you heard that he was my husband, you thought-"

"That he was attempting to cause me strife yet a second time."

"I...I had no idea. But it doesn't surprise me. He likes toying around with people. It's what he does best. I'm...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I was the one in the wrong."

She licked her lips. She was very surprised at how earnest he was being. She didn't know how to respond to him.

"I'm…curious as to how he's been preventing you from being able to file for a divorce. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He still felt immense guilt from how he had treated her earlier.

"Naraku has a lot of connections. He did everything he could to block my attempts. No one would listen to me. They thought I was making things up because of how perfect he acts around important people."

"Koga told me though that his wife was the one that helped you in the end. Why didn't you go to her from the start?"

"I didn't want her or Koga to think badly of me...I thought I could handle things on my own. You should know I'm a very stubborn woman." she laughed at herself, and smiled when she heard him chuckle as well.

"You're...a very strong woman."

"For a human?" she teased.

"In general. Even more than any demon women I know."

Rin blushed and her heart skipped a beat. She never thought she'd see this kind of side to Sesshoumaru. She decided she liked it. Maybe a bit too much.

"Well...I should be getting to bed now. I'll be sure to see you tomorrow during your free time after lunch."

"Hn. Alright."

"Goodbye, Mr. Mo-"

"Sesshoumaru. Just, Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed. His heart thumped hard at the smile in her voice. "Thank you, and Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rin."

* * *

Rin had decided to put more effort into the way she looked today. She wore a sleeveless skintight black dress that reached mid-thigh, with a black buttonless business jacket, black heels, and she let her midnight hair flow freely over her shoulders in its natural wavy state. She didn't know if it would have any affect on Sesshoumaru, but a girl could dream right?

Once at work, she quickly made her way to her office, hoping that Sesshoumaru and Koga were already there waiting for her.

Koga whistled when he turned to look at Rin right as she entered the room. Sesshoumaru growled in response, only low enough for him to hear it. " _Heh, looks like he's got some blood flowing down there after all._ " Koga thought as he looked down at Sesshoumaru to catch the brief look of annoyance that flashed over his features.

"My, don't we look good today." Koga teased, a large smirk on his face.

"I don't know what you mean Koga," Rin stopped to stand in front of Sesshoumaru, making sure he got a good look at her attire, "I look good, everyday."

"Excuse me, Doc." he laughed then. He watched as she walked over to her side of her desk and peel off her jacket to place on the back of her chair. He briefly looked down at Sesshoumaru again, his eyes had dilated slightly. That was his cue to go. "I'll leave you two alone. This one has a lot of making up to do, I'm sure."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru's voice sounded absolutely guttural, and his eyes bore holes into Rin. She shivered at the intensity of the look he was giving her, and her mouth suddenly felt extremely dry. She needed to calm down.

She looked down at her purse and took out her files. Her face surely must've been a bright red with how hot she was feeling. " _Should I keep testing him? I kind of want to know how far I can push him but…_ " she thought as she finally looked up at him. That predatory look he was giving her was going to destroy her.

"Well, Sesshoumaru. How about we get started, yeah?"

Instead of responding to her, he just stared. His eyes were a slight pink. She looked down again, but when she looked back up he was gone.

"Rin."

She nearly jumped out of her seat. He was now kneeling next to her and seemed as if he had something distinct that he wanted to do. " _I know this stance...but why is he-_ " before she could continue her thought, he spun her chair around to face him, grabbing her by her hips to pull her closer to him until her knees pressed against his hard chest. Her eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs and her eyes grew wider, " _No, he couldn't possibly…_ " Her suspicions were confirmed when he bowed his head to her and then even more when he pressed his cheek against her thighs, moving his head in a caressing manner. Her cheeks turned an ever deeper shade of red as he continued to surprise her by then, rising back up to face her-still in his kneeling position-, and pressing his forehead against hers, staring intently into her eyes.

" **This Sesshoumaru, apologizes.** " he growled at her, his eyes never leaving hers. Her breath hitched in her throat, she blinked a few times before responding.

"Sesshoumaru...I've already accepted your apology from last night. You don't need to go to such lengths in order to-"

She bit back a moan then as he enforced his decision by leaning forward on his knees, licking her underneath her chin. He continued doing this, almost obsessively, and it didn't seem as if he was going to stop anytime soon. " _Gosh...how long is he going to keep this up...maybe I can just…_ " she thought, as she attempted to pull away from him, but then she felt his hands tighten their grip on her hips, " _Nopes. OK. I guess I'll just let him finish then._ "

She couldn't hold back any longer. She let out a moan and whimpered slightly. This caused him to chuckle, and he pulled away from her to look directly into her eyes once more.

" **Do you accept?** "

"Your apology? Yes Sesshoumaru. I-" she thought maybe she should respond to him in his own language since this was clearly his demon's way of apologizing to her " **This one accepts.** " He seemed pleased with her answer because he stood up and moved back to his side of the desk. The pink hue from his eyes never left though, if anything, they became darker. Rin shivered again, she knew that what he had done was normal behaviour for Alphas...wait...normal for Alphas to do within their own clans, that is...with their mates. Mates? No, he couldn't possibly...his demon couldn't possibly be wanting her as a mate...could it?

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for enjoying! I've been pretty inspired so I've been finishing these chapters pretty quickly~ Please review, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **BadImpressions: I'm glad you'rel liking the story! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Your apology? Yes Sesshoumaru. I-" she thought maybe she should respond to him in his own language since this was clearly his demon's way of apologizing to her "_ _ **This one accepts.**_ " _He seemed pleased with her answer because he stood up and moved back to his side of the desk. The pink hue from his eyes never left though, if anything, they became darker. Rin shivered again, she knew that what he had done was normal behaviour for Alphas...wait...normal for Alphas to do within their own clans, that is...with their mates. Mates? No, he couldn't possibly...his demon couldn't possibly be wanting her as a mate...could it?_

* * *

Rin looked down at her hands again, blushing in remembrance of the session she had with Sesshoumaru earlier. She kept playing with her hair, trying to make sense of what had happened. It couldn't possibly be what she thought, right? But she knew better. She was sure she understood exactly what his demon side had been communicating to her. It was just hard to believe.

"You've been blushing like that for over 15 minutes now, Rin." Koga raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. " _Wonder what happened between those two._ "

"Ah, it's nothing, really."

"You can't lie to a demon Rin." he pointed to his nose, "You should know that better than anyone. Now. What did Sesshoumaru do?"

"He apologized."

"Yes, he apologized when he- Wait, you mean he apologized again?"

"Yes." Her cheeks flushed darker.

"Okaaaay. What's wrong with him apologizing in person? I mean, I got the impression that he'd do that. He said it was rude just to do it over the phone."

"Well, it was the way he apologized…"

"What do you mean by that? Didn't he just…" His eyes nearly popped out of his face then, as it dawned on him why Rin must be blushing so much, "He didn't. He did?"

"He did."

"The...THE Dog Demon way of apologizing?"

"Yes. The way an Alpha would…"

"The way an Alpha would...as in, to his Mate?"

"Koga. I...I mean, I did want to get a rise out of him. But I never expected THAT kind of apology from him."

"Do...Do you want me to talk to him about it? Should I tell him to back off? He isn't the kind of man that would continue with the way things seem to be headed, if he realized that you were uncomfortable with any of it."

"No...I'm actually fine with it."

"OK, I'll tell him to sto-" Wait, what did she just say? "You're fine with it?"

"Yes. Though...I understand if it causes problems. It wouldn't do well for people to find out that I'm interested in a client, or that that client is known as one of the most dangerous demons in the country, and that he's from your prison. I know the Demon Council would never-"

"Hey. I won't tell those bastards if you don't." he smirked.

"Koga! I couldn't ask you to do that! I don't want you getting into trouble."

"It's no hair off my back. Besides, even if I wanted to get in the way of this development between you and Sessh, it'd be impossible. What with how determined demons are to be with their Intendeds as much as possible. Especially the Intended of a dog demon. I don't plan on dying anytime soon, heh."

"Koga…" her eyes twinkled in appreciation.

"You're welcome." he smiled brightly at her. His best friend and the woman he viewed as a little sister, were mates? Ayame would be pleased to hear about this..

* * *

Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction up at his wife, who was sitting on him, completely naked. He pulled her down to his side, pressed her against his chest and inhaled deeply. He lived for these moments with her. Burying his face into the crook of her neck, he growled and licked her mating mark.

"Oh, Inuyasha. You're so greedy sometimes." Kagome teased.

"Feh. You never complained before." he grumbled, his ears flattening against his head.

"Not complaining, my dog-eared boy." she turned her head to face him and kissed him briefly on the lips, "So, what were you saying before we got so caught up in each other?"

"Oh that. Well, you know Sesshoumaru's new shrink?"

"Dr. Himawari?"

"Yeah. Her. I heard from Koga, that apparently, Sesshoumaru and his demon have chosen her as their mate."

"Oh my gosh!" she turned around in his arms to face him, her eyes practically dancing with stars. She was such a hopeless romantic, "This is wonderful! It's about time Sesshoumaru found his mate. He deserves someone wonderful, after that awful incident he went through with Kagura."

"Yeah, they match each other pretty well. She's really stubborn, about as stubborn as he is, which he seems to respect."

"Well, you do have to be pretty stubborn when dealing with him. Can't let him walk all over you."

"You're right about that. But get this, she's married and-"

"What? Sesshoumaru can't just be with a married woman!"

"Let me finish, Mate."

"Oh, Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"She's in the process of getting a divorce. But guess who her husband is?"

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Naraku."

"Nopes. Definitely not liking this. Talk about a small world."

"Feh, you can say that again." Inuyasha turned to lay on his back, and pulled Kagome closer to him. He felt her move to get comfortable.

"That poor girl. I can't believe she ended up married to such an awful man. So, Sesshoumaru is aware of who her soon-to-be-ex-husband is?"

"Yeah, he didn't take it very well, he thought she might've been another one of Naraku's puppets, but she isn't. Just a nice girl that ended up with the wrong guy."

"Well, I don't blame him for getting upset...but, enough about Sesshoumaru. I want to meet her! I need to get to know my future sister-in-law, if we're going to be family! I'll ask Koga to set up a meeting with her tomorrow. Oh, I'm so excited!"

"A family where both of your mates are sentenced to life in prison, and you have a limited amount of time you're allowed to see them, even with all the help we get from Koga and his friends?"

"It's still a family, Inuyasha!" she insisted.

"Feh, whatever you say Kagome."

* * *

Rin stood in her kitchen, giggling silently to herself, thinking about the conversation she had with Sesshoumaru earlier that morning. She twirled a piece of hair between her fingers. She poked at her now cold breakfast, feeling much too giddy to continue eating. Never had she imagined she'd be feeling so bubbly about anyone. She had never felt this way for Naraku. Picking up her plate of half eaten-food, she made her way to her living room, making herself comfortable in that black furry chair of hers. She smiled again involuntarily, remembering how surprised she had been to receive his call. Honestly, she hadn't been expecting him to confront her about his actions towards her when he had apologized the traditional way.

 _The phone rang, breaking the silence as well as her peaceful sleep. She had been having a wonderful dream about Sesshoumaru. A very steamy dream. Her cheeks reddened. Ever since his 'physical' apology, she'd been having more and more of those kinds of dreams about him. She had never had any about Naraku. The phone rang again, interrupting her thoughts. "Might as well answer it." She looked over at the clock to see that it was 6:30 in the morning! "If this is Koga I swear…"_

 _Sounding more annoyed than she had intended, she answered the phone "Hello?"_

" _Rin."_

" _Oh, Sesshoumaru!" she fell out of bed, dropping her phone and knocking her alarm clock off of her side-table in the process at hearing the sound of his voice so early in the morning. If she wasn't fully awake before, she was now._

" _Are you alright?" he had heard the commotion going on, "Did something break? Are you hurt?"_

" _I'm OK! It's just, you surprised me is all. I hadn't been expecting a call so early in the morning, especially not from you. I don't usually wake up so early."_

" _My apologies. It wasn't my intention to alarm you."_

" _No worries!" She smiled, making her way back into her bed and underneath her fluffy comforter, "Is something wrong?"_

" _No. Well, actually, it's about the way I apologized to you…"_

" _Oh. OH. Um, what about it?"_

" _Am I correct in assuming that you understood my intentions behind my actions in that apology?"_

" _Yes. I...I understand exactly what you were implying."_

" _If my intentions towards you aren't welcomed, then I will understand if you reject me."_

" _Wha- What? What would make you think I didn't welcome them?"_

" _You didn't actually accept them."_

" _What? I responded to you in your language! I told you that-" It suddenly dawned on her that he was right. She hadn't accepted his non-vocal proposal. She had told him in his language that she accepted his apology yes. But, she didn't give him a 'physical' one. How could she have been so stupid. "Oh my gosh! Sesshoumaru, that wasn't on purpose! I was just so, mesmerized by your ministrations when it was happening that it didn't even occur to me to give you a proper response!"_

 _He chuckled at the franticness in her voice. "That's alright."_

" _I'll be sure to accept your proposal officially when I come in tomorrow! Is that alright?"_

" _Of course. Well then, I'll let you get back to sleep."_

" _Thank you, Sesshoumaru. You have a nice day."_

" _The same to you."_

Squealing again for what must've been the 50th time since she had woken up, she covered her face, pressing her hands to her bright red cheeks. It finally sank in completely that she'd have to do her side of the act. Everything with dog demons was so physical. Half of her was looking forward to it, while the other half was freaking out. Once she had accepted his proposal, he'd officially start courting her. She grabbed a couch pillow from the floor and screamed into it. She felt like she was a high-school girl all over again. Just when she was about to go into another fit of giggles, the doorbell rang. Who could that be so early in the morning?

She made her way over to the front door and opened it to find Koga standing with his back to her, apparently in the middle of a conversation with a woman she had never seen before. Koga turned to look at Rin and smiled "Yo. Bet you weren't expecting me to visit."

"You are correct, sir. Who is this woman you've brought with you?"

"This here is Kagome, Inuyasha's wife." He moved aside to let Kagome greet Rin.

Kagome smiled brightly and stretched out her hand to shake Rin's. "It's so nice to finally meet you Rin! I've heard so much about you from both Koga and Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, it's so nice to meet you as well! Please, come in!" Rin stepped to the side to allow her to enter, then looked at Koga expectantly, "Will you also be staying Koga?"

Koga cracked his neck and leaned up against her door. "Nah. I gotta head back home. I've got a breakfast date with Ayame. Then I gotta make my way back to the prison as fast as possible. That old monk, Master Ungai, runs things whenever I'm gone. I don't like leaving him there for too long. He causes problems."

"Ah. I've heard about him. He's the one that hates demons, correct?"

"Yup. That's him. He hates my guts, but he hates Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's even more."

"Hm, I see. He sounds awful to deal with. Anyway, I hope you have a nice time with Ayame. Tell her I said hi!"

She watched Koga turn away from her, heading towards the elevator as he made a peace sign with his fingers. Smiling, she closed the door and walked into her living room to find Kagome waiting patiently on her red loveseat. "Is there anything I can get you, Kagome?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. But thank you!"

Rin made her way over to Kagome and sat next to her. "So, what brings you over here?"

"Well...to be honest, I really wanted to meet you, to welcome you into the family!"

"Oh, I see. OH." That's right, she and Kagome would be sister-in-laws once she became mated to Sesshoumaru. That hadn't even occurred to her. "That's right. We'll be sisters! I've actually always wanted a sister."

"Oh, Rin!" Kagome pulled Rin into a hug, surprising her. "I'm so happy Sesshoumaru has finally found his true mate! I'm happy that you both found each other!"

"Thank you!" Rin was surprised by the sudden hug and at how friendly Kagome was, but she didn't dislike it. She was glad that she was going to be able to call this woman her sister-in-law, "I'm guessing that you too must know about-"

"Your husband? Yes. I'm glad you'll finally be able to be free from him once and for all." Kagome's eyes darkened in her distaste towards the man.

"As am I."

"But, let's not talk about that awful man. Let's focus on something even better!"

"Like, my mating to Sesshoumaru, and us becoming sisters?" Rin squealed in delight, clasping her hands together.

"That too, buuuuut…!" Kagome smiled at her, eyes filled with determination, "There's something that would make that even better...that would make things better for both of our lives with our mates!"

"Really? What might that be?"

"Ayame and I, as well as Sesshoumaru's mother, are working on getting Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha out of jail, on Probation!"

Rin looked shocked for a moment, before a large smile enveloped her features and she pulled Kagome into a fierce hug. Kagome hugged her back with the same enthusiasm. Hopefully, life would be able to get better for all of them.

* * *

 **AN: Hopefully Kagome and Co. will be able to get those two out of jail! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you can! :)**

 **jj: He definitely does! xD**

 **TiffyTaffy0409: And they're gonna be getting even more so, soon enough! Glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

 **L.M.T.O.P.: I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Thank you so much! :)**

 **Anonymous Guest: There'll be more where that came from! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: A bit of a limey chapter ahead. You've been warned~~~**

* * *

" _That too, buuuuut…!" Kagome smiled at her, eyes filled with determination, "There's something that would make that even better...that would make things better for both of our lives with our mates!"_

" _Really? What might that be?"_

" _Ayame and I, as well as Sesshoumaru's mother, are working on getting Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha out of jail, on Probation!"_

 _Rin looked shocked for a moment, before a large smile enveloped her features and she pulled Kagome into a fierce hug. Kagome hugged her back with the same enthusiasm. Hopefully, life would be able to get better for all of them._

* * *

Rin stood sideways in front of her body length mirror, inspecting the outfit she was wearing today. She had opted to go with a blood red turtle-neck sweater dress that zipped up all the way from the top to the bottom and that ended a bit over mid-thigh. Kagome had told her that that was Sesshoumaru's favourite colour, so she decided what better time to wear it, than for accepting his proposal. She paired it with black thigh-high skin-tight boots, blood red lipstick and had decided to go with pin-straight hair today that flowed freely down her back like silk. Considering her acceptance of his proposal basically required her to get his demon to come out one of two ways-one being to challenge him and irritate him, the other being the art of seduction-, in order to get him to mark her, she had decided why not go with both. Sesshoumaru could very well mark her of his own accord, but in order for this to be an acceptance, she had to entice it out of him. She was going to have fun.

She left her apartment for the prison, but not before putting on a knee-length black trench coat. Fall was starting to set in, and it was even more of an excuse for her to dress up.

Once at the prison, she hurriedly made her way to her office. She opened the door and walked in, half expecting Koga to be there as well, but only Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. She raised her eyebrows, somewhat curious as to where he was, but she wasn't going to question it. This was perfect. Sesshoumaru had had his eyes closed when he heard the door open, but he opened them as soon as she walked in.

Sesshoumaru had expected Koga to be at the door when it opened, but he was very pleasantly surprised to see that it was Rin. Koga teased him all morning about him wanting to mate Rin, and he had responded by doing damage to his tail yet again. That's when Koga had decided to leave him alone in Rin's office so that Sesshoumaru could wait in peace, and escaped with what was left of his tail.

His eyes narrowed, he was curious at her attire. Rin had walked in wearing that trench coat, but had yet to take it off. She'd already laid out all of her notes on her desk, though he doubted that they'd be going through them today. She sat staring at him, smiling sweetly. She didn't blink once, and the look in her eyes only seemed to intensify. She was challenging him again. He smirked. " _So, Rin, you've decided to try and irritate me in order to lure out my demon. Very well._ " he thought, before staring back at her, accepting her challenge. They had been staring at each other for about 10 minutes, before she did the strangest thing. She calmly took off her jacket, letting it fall onto the chair behind her, then blushing, she smiled up at him. She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes, before breaking eye contact entirely and pulling a bento box out of her bag. Although curious, he continued to wear his stoic mask, and watched her. She took out a banana, peeled it almost all the way down, and instead of biting into it like a normal person, she licked it from where the peel ended up to the tip, and back down again, all the while staring at him. Then she put half of it in her mouth, sucking on it as she made moaning noises, then, without any warning, she bit it in half, quickly devouring it. His eye twitched at that, as he felt himself be filled with lust as well as a slight irritation.

She looked at him smiling, having noticed how entranced he had been by her deliberateness with the banana, and then how irritated he was at her biting it. "Something wrong, Sesshoumaru? You look kind of frustrated over there."

He didn't give her the satisfaction of a response. He narrowed his eyes at her. What was she up to anyway? Before he could try and figure out what that was all about, she suddenly started fanning herself.

"Oh, it's so hot...I think I'll just get a bit more comfortable." She moaned exaggeratingly, and started unzipping her dress. She watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a fraction of a moment, before they become heavy lidded in anticipation. She zipped all the way down until her dress remained slightly opened right underneath her breasts. She leaned against her desk, resting her bosom on it, and allowing Sesshoumaru an ample view of her cleavage. Today she had decided not to wear a bra. "That's much better."

Sesshoumaru watched her hungrily as she kept her breasts up against the table as she continued eating. He felt a twitch in his loins at her actions. His eyes turned pink slightly, his demon also becoming very hungry for the little human woman in front of them.

Next, she took a small container of maple syrup and opened it, before pouring it over some french toast sticks. Picking up a stick, she brought it to her mouth, biting into it hungrily, moaning all the while, never taking her eyes away from Sesshoumaru.

He watched her, eyes unmoving as she dipped a second one into the syrup again, but this time, when she brought it to her mouth, a ton of the syrup fell onto her breasts, slipping into her cleavage. "Oh my." she said, trying to sound distraught at her mini-predicament.

Rin was about to reach for a napkin to wipe off the syrup she'd purposefully spilled onto herself, but before she knew what was happening, there was a blur and she was suddenly on Sesshoumaru's lap in his vice grip, her legs opened wide and on either side of his lap. "Oh."

"Let me." he growled before plunging his face into her chest, hungrily licking off all the syrup that had landed on her cleavage.

"Oh." she gasped in surprise as he licked her chest, almost obsessively. She was about to attempt to remove herself from him when she felt her dress being opened, which gave Sesshoumaru a perfect look at her chest. She watched as his eyes turned red and his ears started pointing even higher.

He took one of her mounds into his mouth, suckling onto it in desperation, eliciting a long drawn out moan from her. His demon was becoming more and more pleased by the minute. He then switched over to the other mound, giving it the same amount of loving attention. She was moaning non-stop now, and had her hands in Sesshoumaru's hair, fiercly holding him down on her chest, loving how he was making her feel.

"Don't...stop…!" she pleaded, her breathing becoming laboured.

She threw her head back as she felt him return to her other breast. Sesshoumaru was sucking onto it extremely slowly and stared up at her through heavy lidded blood red eyes. It felt so good but so torturous. He growled then, which sent vibrations throughout her body and to her core, causing her to moan even more.

"Oh…!" Sesshoumaru held her firmly, moving her against him as he grinded slowly against her.

" **Moan, Mate.** " his demon demanded.

"Sesshou- Oh!...Baby! Ugh!...Please!" Oh yes she would moan for him. She'd do all kinds of moaning if it meant he'd continue his assault on her chest and that he'd go faster. He continued though, with his painful slow pace.

"Please…! I can't…!"

" **Tell this Sesshoumaru your wish, Mate.** "

"Sesshouma-...! **Please…!** "

" **Alpha wishes to please Mate.** "

" **Please! Faster! Alpha...! Faster!** " she gasped as she felt him grind into her at a speed she didn't know was possible. " **Yes, yes, yes!** " Her eyes rolled back into her head, she was about to scream, but felt him thrust his tongue into her mouth, drowning out her moans. Sesshoumaru broke apart from their kiss to bite into her shoulder, marking her as she climaxed against him, her mouth opened in a silent breathless scream.

* * *

Koga looked at his watch. He stood at the entrance of the cafeteria, looking around the room, expecting to see Sesshoumaru, but all he saw was Inuyasha. He walked over to him and decided to see if Sesshoumaru had come by yet "Yo muttface, where's your brother?"

"Feh, how should I know? I thought he was still having his 'session' with his Shrink." Inuyasha turned his head, slurping up a bunch of noodles from his ramen.

"Ah. I see. Thanks." Koga furrowed his eyebrows. So he hadn't come back yet. Did he just go back to his room, or did that mean they were still in Rin's office. Only one way to find out.

Reaching her office, he slowly opened the door, half of him expecting it to have been empty, only to find this scene in front of him.

Rin was sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap facing him-her dress hiked up all the way, arms and legs wrapped tightly against him, as they shared a slow passionate kiss, all the while staring deeply into each other's eyes. He heard a moan, and looked to see that a deep blush enveloped Rin's face. Sesshoumaru's hands gripped tightly on to her ass and he growled in satisfaction. Just then Sesshoumaru's eyes turned in his direction, and he growled menacingly.

Koga's eyes widened and he quickly closed the door, ducking out of the room. His cheeks heated up in embarrassment. That's right, today was the day Sesshoumaru had planned on marking Rin. Of course he was still with her inside of her office. He was sure he'd be hearing about his unwanted interruption later, even if Rin had been unaware of it.

* * *

"Mmmmmm…" Rin moaned happily, as she and Sesshoumaru finally separated from their makeout session. A light blush coloured her cheeks, and she smiled at the small smirk that was on Sesshoumaru's face. "That was nice."

Sesshoumaru growled, pleased. "Indeed it was, Mate." he turned her around sideways, and wrapped his arms around her, curling her into his hard chest. She nuzzled into him, leaning up slightly to rub her nose against his, before nudging her nose underneath his chin.

"Mm, this is nice." she looked over at her phone and was about to reach for it, but Sesshoumaru grabbed it and handed it to her. "Thanks, Baby." she mewled appreciatively and turned the screen on to check the time. Her eyes widened, they had been in there all morning! "Oh my gosh! Sesshy! You missed lunch!"

He raised his eyebrows at her names for him. Baby? Sesshy? He figured he'd have to get used to them. He kissed her nose and chuckled at her distraught expression. "I know, Mate."

"We should go get something to eat!" Rin declared determinedly, preparing to raise herself off of Sesshoumaru.

"Stay put." He clamped his arms around her then, and licked her on her nose. She eeped in response.

"But-"

"We have food here."

"Well...I suppose you're right. I can eat the rest of my breakfast...and you can have my lunch if you want!" Her eyes filled with stars at the prospect of him trying her cooking. "You'll eat it right!" She clasped her hands, her eyes narrowing at him to challenge her. "Riiigghhht?" Her voice sounded a tad lower than usual in her insistence.

"Of course, Mate."

"Oh! Wonderful then!" she exclaimed as she managed to escape his hands, running to her side of the desk to retrieve her other bento from her huge bag.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. How she managed to fit so much into one bag, amazed him. He watched as she walked over to the microwave in the room, and began heating up their meals. When they were done, she jumped into his lap, surprising him slightly as she opened both of her bentos placing them beside them on her desk. Grabbing her chopsticks, she grabbed a piece of food from his now-deemed-lunch, and held it infront of his face, waiting for him to accept. When he didn't she narrowed her eyes at him. "Open up, Sesshy. Let your Mate feed you." She pouted then and made whimpering noises, " **Alpha, Please.** "

His eyes filled with mirth at her ministrations. He chuckled and opened his mouth for her then, graciously accepting the food she was determined on feeding him. He loved how playful and determined she was. Even his stoicness couldn't deter her. He and his demon had infact, chosen the perfect woman.

* * *

 **AN: Well, she finally accepted his proposal! Things are going to get even more serious and interesting from here on out! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please feel free to review if you can! :)**

 **Jellisa: They definitely will have more alone time!**

 **L.M.T.O.P: I'm glad you liked Rin and Kagome's interactions with each other! :)**

 **jj: Well I hope you enjoyed Sesshoumaru's reactions to Rin's acceptance of his proposal!**


	8. Chapter 8

_His eyes filled with mirth at her ministrations. He chuckled and opened his mouth for her then, graciously accepting the food she was determined on feeding him. He loved how playful and determined she was. Even his stoicness couldn't deter her. He and his demon had infact, chosen the perfect woman._

* * *

A few weeks had passed. They found it hard not being able to be with each other all the time, now that they were mated. They'd talk on the phone, and Rin would sometimes manage to get Koga to let her see him during visiting hours. It was especially difficult, because they were in the middle of their courting ritual, which demanded that they be around each other as much as possible. They always made up for that during their sessions, talking to each other about everything, sharing secrets, as well as making sure they were satisfied with each other both affection wise, and physically. Though they still had yet to do any actual 'mating'.

But now, Sesshomaru and Rin sat in her office, having what appeared to be a steamy makeout session. It was about 7AM in the morning-nowhere near time for them to start their 'session' yet-, but Sesshomaru had decided to visit Rin this morning after finding out she'd get to the prison a bit earlier than usual. He had asked Hakkaku and Ginta to escort him there, but hadn't mentioned it to Koga. So, as he sat in Rin's office, Rin herself situated on his lap, legs wrapped around him, lips glued to his as their tongues battled for dominance, they were both completely unaware as their friend Koga, walked in on their little activity.

Koga stood there and let out a loud sigh which neither of them seemed to have heard. He was more certain that Sesshoumaru had indeed heard him, and just decided not to acknowledge his existence, what with being busy with his mate and all. He rolled his eyes in frustration, but then sighed again. " _Love birds huh,_ " he thought, shaking his head, smiling.

"You two plan on breathing?" he barked, startling them and causing Rin to fly off of Sesshomaru's lap, into a standing position. Her eyes were wide, and she held her hand over her chest. A deep red blush enveloped her cheeks at having been caught.

"K- Koga. You scared me." Rin sighed.

"Hn. Hakkaku and Ginta informed you as to where I was, I assume." Sesshomaru turned his head to face Koga, his eyes slowly turning back to white from a deep pink.

"Actually Sessh, I hunted you down. Those idiots forgot to tell me about where you were. I needed to find the both of you right away to let you know I won't be here after lunch today." Koga leaned against the wall, watching their reactions.

"Wait...what? Why won't you be here? The Demon Council didn't-" Rin's eyes widened.

"No, girly. Calm down. I'm not fired. It is because of the Demon Council that I won't be here today though. They want me to visit another one of their prisons in another part of the country." Koga walked over to Rin and ruffled her hair, ignoring Sesshomaru's warning growl, "Calm down mutt, I'm mated."

Rin tilted her head and looked up at Koga thoughtfully, "Ah, that's good to know then. But why did you want to tell us that you won't be here?"

"Remember I told you about that monk before?" Koga looked from Rin to Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing.

"Master Ungai?" Rin looked worried.

"That pathetic monk will be here today then. Hn." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in distaste.

"I'm sure I don't need to explain what that means for you two, for the session you have scheduled after lunch later today," Koga stated, folding his arms.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into his lap, burying his face into Rin's neck and kissing her mating mark, "I am in the process of courting my Mate, and **this Sesshomaru, stops for no one.** " His eyes flashed red briefly.

Koga grimaced. He knew how difficult it was to stop a courting ritual once it had begun. Either Sesshomaru or Master Ungai were going to end up getting hurt today, of that, he was certain. "Well, I can only hope he's in a good mood today."

Rin laughed nervously. "You make it sound like he's never not in a good mood. Good mood and Master Ungai, shouldn't even be used in the same sentence."

"Just...try to keep the noise down...especially the Bom Chika Wah Wah...stuff. IF you know what I me-" Koga raised his pointer finger at Rin as she cut him off.

"WE KNOW. We know, what you mean, Koga." Rin placed her hand on Koga's, pushing his hand away.

Koga turned to leave Rin's office when the sound of Sesshomaru's voice stopped him "Will his apprentice be here as well. He's quite reasonable, from what I remember."

"Ah, you mean Miroku? Yeah. Thank fuck for that. So, uh, if you need anything, just ask him instead of Master Ungai, yeah?" Koga left, holding up a peace sign to the lovey dovey couple behind him.

* * *

"Wow. So that bastard monk is gonna be here today huh. Feh. Sucks for you two." Inuyasha commented, slurping up an entire bowl of ramen before starting on his second one.

A loud smack echoed throughout the cafeteria, followed by a yelp. "Inuyasha! Don't talk and eat at the same time! That's so rude!" exclaimed Kagome, shaking her head at her husband's behaviour.

Rin giggled silently to herself, mirth dancing in her eyes, while Sesshomaru opted not to comment on Inuyasha's upsetting behaviour, as usual. His face remained stoic as he watched his Sister-in-Law reprimand his brother.

"Fucking hell, Kagome!" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he turned to glare at his little wife, "At least let me finish chewing before you slap the back of my head like that. You tryin' to kill me!?"

"Oh, Inuyasha...I'm sorry!" she rubbed the back of his head and gently massaged his ears, cooing to him softly.

"I can't fucking believe what I'm seeing." Koga's voice interjected, as he came walking towards the little group, "Kags. I love ya, but what the fuck are you doing in here?"

Inuyasha glared at Koga, "Hey wolf, watch how you talk to my-"

"I brought her inside as my guest!" Rin interjected before Inuyasha could start arguing with Koga.

"For fuck's sake Rin! Didn't I say that bastard monk was coming today!? Are you trying to make life more difficult for the four of you than it already is!?" Koga slapped his hand against his head, "Sessh! Control your mate would ya!?"

Rin's eyebrows and lips pierced together, not liking what Koga was implying, "Excuse me, but I'll have you know that no one co-" Sesshomaru's hand clamped down over his Mate's mouth. Her face turning red in anger as her tiny hands tried to pry his larger ones from her face.

"I believe that's rather difficult to do, as you should know for yourself, by know, wolf." Sesshomaru commented. His eyes danced in amusement at his little human woman's frustration at being silenced. He removed his hands then.

"Excuse me!" Rin turned around, her anger now directed at him. Her cheeks puffed up angrily, "Just what do YOU think you're doing?!"

Sesshomaru bent down to be eye level with her, touching his nose to hers. His demons way of apologizing to her, "Nothing, my Rin."

"Hmph." Her cheeks puffed out again in feigned anger, turning pink at his sweet gesture, "Tha- that's what I thought!"

Sesshomaru looked up to see Inuyasha and Koga giving him the thumbs up signs. Inuyasha yelped again, his thumbs up having been caught by Kagome.

Koga sighed, "Anyway. I don't know how you guys are going to explain this to the monk himself, buuuuuut, that's your problem because he's already here. And I gotta go now so that I can get to my destination on time, but mostly because I don't wanna deal with that bastard myself." Koga ran away before they could give him a response, "Peace!"

Kagome shook her head. "Hm...I guess maybe I'll go now then. Don't want to get Koga or Rin into too much trouble. I mean, I'm a Miko and all but-"

"But what, ?" came a steel sounding voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see a very tall, bald, old man, dressed in traditional monk garb, holding a staff, walking towards them. He looked very serious, and extremely unimpressed by everything. Or, as Koga would say, he looked like he had a stick shoved up his ass. Following behind him was a younger monk with shiny black hair that was held into a ponytail, who was also wearing monk robes in purple that were of a different style, as well as a slightly different staff; prayer beads covered his right hand.

"Oh. Master Ungai. It's been quite a long time." Kagome paled as she faked a friendly smile. Her family had known Master Ungai and his monks for generations, as well as the monks Miroku belonged to. Her family of priestesses never got along with the monks from Master Ungai's monastery because of the different views they held in regards to a number of things, but especially in their views regarding demons.

"Hm. Yes. It has. What are you doing with these...heathens?" Master Ungai's face held a look of disgust as he studied Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, as well as the other demons in that cafeteria. His eyes then landed on Rin, "And you, young lady. Why are you also here? This isn't a place for priestesses, much less normal human women of the general public."

"I'm here...Master Ungai, because Inuyasha, as you know, is my husband." Kagome responded, forcing a smile, "This is Rin. She's here beca-"

"Excuse me child, I'm sure she can answer for herself." Inuyasha growled angrily at his rudeness towards Kagome. He turned to glare at Inuyasha, daring him to do something, before looking back at Rin expectantly.

Rin stood up to move to the other side of Sesshomaru, sitting next to him, "I'm Sesshomaru's psychologist."

Master Ungai's eyes widened at that. "A human woman, is a psychologist for a demon? And you referred to this creature by it's first name? Are you always this friendly with your clients? Apparently going so far as to eat lunch with them?"

"Yes, this human woman has a PHD in demon psychology, specifically focusing on the dog-demon psyche. In regards to my client, Sesshomaru, yes. I call him by his first name, as I respect my clients. Demons may not be humans, ' _Master_ ' Ungai, but they are no less important than us humans. I will treat anyone with the respect they deserve if they respect me in return. As far as eating lunch with my client is concerned, I will do what I need to, in order to be able to learn as much about my client as possible." Rin narrowed her eyes at him, challenging him. Sesshomaru smirked to himself. He loved this woman.

"Hm. I see. Your methods are rather laughable, honestly. As if demons are capable of respect in any way, shape, or form. They are beasts, and must be treated as such."

"I'm completely certain that these two lovely demons of whom you're referring, harbour more respect in a strand of their hair than you do in a single mitochondria. To be completely honest with you ' _Master_ ' Ungai, I don't care what you think about my methods." Rin smiled sweetly, "Now if you'll excuse us, my client and I have a session now." Rin stood up to leave the cafeteria, Sesshomaru followed after her.

Miroku silently laughed to himself at the look of annoyance on Master Ungai's face, as did Inuyasha and Kagome.

Master Ungai shook violently in anger. How dare this woman mock him, and in front of demons at that. She would get what was coming to her, he would make sure of that. As would that client of hers. His eyes narrowed and a dark look covered his face. He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

"Woah!" Rin exclaimed almost breathlessly, gasping as she was suddenly pressed forcefully against one of her office walls. One of Sesshomaru's hands gripping her tightly and firmly against him, his other holding her hands above her head by their wrists. He kissed her passionately and slowly, his eyes turning red completely in his excitement. Rin's forcefulness from earlier had enticed his demon. He loved strong no non-sense women, which is exactly what his Mate was.

"You're so enticing…" he half growled at her. He broke their kiss, burying his face into her neck and inhaling her scent. He then ground himself into her, earning a moan. She gasped again, her mouth opening slightly. He took that chance to thrust his tongue into her mouth, kissing her again and devouring her moans.

"Oh...Baby...Sessh-!" she squirmed in his hold, wanting desperately to hold onto him. She ground herself back against him desperately in her frustration. Not taking notice of the claw marks on her legs. She was far too focused on how good he was making her feel, to care about any accidental scratches or bruising. "Sesshomaru!" She yelled, expecting an equally pleased response from her demon in return, only to see his eyes widen as he was pulled away from her by an unknown force, slamming into the wall opposite from them. "Sesshomaru!?"

Rin fell against the wall, hitting the ground hard since she was no longer being supported against it by the demon. She blinked in confusion. What had just happened. That's when she heard what sounded like painful grunting noises coming from the other side of her desk. She was about to get up when a robed body appeared in front of her. She looked up to see that the door to her office had been forced opened, and standing in front of her was Master Ungai, holding...some kind of controller device? "What...what's...where's….I don't…"

Master Ungai grabbed her by her shoulders pulling her up. "Now, Ms. Rin. You're safe now."

"Safe? What? Wh- what happened?"

"That heathen. He attacked you." He pointed to the bruises on her wrists and the scratches covering her thighs, "I see I was lucky to have gotten here in time."

"What…" Her eyes widened as she realized that the grunting noises she heard must've been from Sesshomaru. She slowly walked to the other side of her desk, to see Sesshomaru on the ground convulsing violently. The bracelets and choker he wore were shocking him relentlessly. Her eyes widened even more in horror. Sesshomaru squirmed around in pain, his eyes flashing back and forth from gold to red as his demon clawed at them, trying to rid himself free of them. She would have flung herself at him if not for the loud growl he directed at her.

" **MATE. DON'T.** " His eyes found hers in his pain, he held eye contact with her, willing her not to touch him. She'd certainly die if she were to try and help him.

Master Ungai had reached out at the same time, restraining her, "You'll kill yourself. He's just a demon. This won't kill him. Unfortunately."

Rin's eyes filled with tears as she watched her beloved's body convulse from the constant electric shocks.

" **DON'T. TOUCH. ME.** "

"Sesshomaru…"

" **DON'T.** "

"Ignore his growling. So incessant." Master Ungai turned the electrical shocks to an even higher number, which caused Sesshomaru to start screaming as random parts of his skin sliced open from the electricity. His blood started covering the ground.

"NO!" Rin got out of Master Ungai's hold, using his weight and her momentum to flip him over her. He fell hard onto the ground. She stood over him, her eyes deadly. "Turn. It. Off."

"You're threatening your saviour?"

Sesshomaru's screams filled her head as tears streamed down her emotionless face. "Now." She held her heel next to his throat, to get her point across.

"Hmph. Stupid Woman. As you wish." No sooner had he turned off the device, that Rin had rushed to Sesshomaru's side. Now holding his unconscious body in her arms. She spoke to him in dog-demon, though she knew he couldn't hear her at the moment, " **My love. I'm here. Alpha, I'm with you. You're OK.** "

"Compassion. How disappointing." scoffed Master Ungai at the display in front of him. Rin held Sesshomaru's head in her lap, her hair blocking their faces from view. She leaned closer to him, rubbing her nose against his, and kissed his forehead.

"Get. Out…"

"He has bewitched you."

"Leave us."

"You're foolish to mistake such behaviour as love, child."

"I said...LEAVE US!" she turned her face to look at him, her eyes flashing a bright gold with red irises.

Master Ungai's eyes widened at that. That kind of thing only happened to human women mated to extremely powerful dog demons. Now he understood what had been happening, and was even more disgusted. "I see. How sickening." He turned around, leaving the two behind.

" **I'm here, my love. I'm here, Alpha.** "

* * *

 **AN: So sorry about this late update, guys! I started a new job and so I've been busy. Also, I'm pretty sure there's a big time difference for me when I upload new chapters, and so they might be uploaded at odd hours for most people But I haven't forgotten about this story, so no worries there! I hope you all liked this chapter. Master Ungai is gonna be causing problems. Please review if you enjoyed it! :)**

 **TiffyTaffy0409: Glad you liked the lime ;)**

 **jj: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Lilith VanDini: Haha! Aw that's so sweet of you to say! I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story so much! I hope you liked this new chapter too! :)**

 **KewlFoxyKatt: Lol Kagome wasn't really stalking xD She asked Koga to introduce her**

 **lovely123: Thanks! Will try :)**

 **SmallLittleCagedBird: I'm so glad you're excited! I hope you liked this new chapter! :D**

 **Reesexxoo: Aren't they though :)**

 **Chylenn: Thank you! :) No, that's not me lol**


	9. Chapter 9

" _I said...LEAVE US!" she turned her face to look at him, her eyes flashing a bright gold with red irises._

 _Master Ungai's eyes widened at that. That kind of thing only happened to human women mated to extremely powerful dog demons. Now he understood what had been happening, and was even more disgusted. "I see. How sickening." He turned around, leaving the two behind._

" _ **I'm here, my love. I'm here, Alpha.**_ "

* * *

Naraku walked into his hotel room, closing the door behind him and setting his keys down on a nearby dresser. He looked up into a hallway mirror, dark brown eyes looked back at him. Reaching two fingers towards his eyes, he removed his contacts and placed them in their case, before heading towards the living room. He sat down on his couch, laid back and sighed. Yet another day of fooling humans into thinking he himself was also a human. Humans were so easy to manipulate. Especially when they let their guards down around him, assuming he wasn't a half demon. The only human that was aware that he was a half-demon, as far as he knew, was his wife, Rin. Well. Soon-to-be ex-wife. His blood boiled. He couldn't believe she had managed to find a way to escape from him. Even getting one of the country's best defense attorneys as her divorce lawyer. His fun with her would end. Oh well, there were other women for him to mess with right?

With that thought, he reached for his phone deciding he wanted some female company. Just as he was about to dial for one of his mistresses, his phone rang, surprising him. His eyebrows raised behind midnight black bangs. An unknown number? A new client perhaps?

"Yes, this is Naraku Onigumo. Whom might I ask is speaking?" His voice turned business-like very quickly.

"Mr. Onigumo. Are you aware of your wife's current predicament?" came a steely voice from the other end.

Naraku's eyes narrowed, he pulled his phone away from his ear to look at it. Someone was calling him about his wife? "Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't be happy to find out what's happened to her."

"Excuse me, but who is this? And what do you know about my wife?"

"So...you don't know. It's just as I thought then…"

"Look, I'm a busy man, and I don't have time for pranks. If you'll excu-"

"I'm known as Master Ungai."

Master Ungai? The renowned monk that despised demons and half-demons, as well as any humans that had anything to do with them? Why would he be calling him? "Master Ungai you say? To what do I owe this pleasure of being contacted by one of the most famous monks in the region?"

"I'm sure you're a busy man, Mr. Onigumo, though I'm sure the news I have about your wife's actions aren't something you'd be pleased to hear about."

Naraku's brow scrunched together in confusion. Rin had done something that required this monk to contact him? "I'm not sure I know what you mean, Master Ungai."

"I wouldn't think you had. Her actions are unbefitting of a wife. Rather disgusting really."

"Not to be rude, Master Ungai, but could you get to the point. As you noted, I'm a busy man."

"Quite right. Well, your wife, she's been mated to a demon."

What? Did he hear him correctly? Rin had been mated to another demon? So she'd been marked and claimed had she. He had never claimed her the demon way himself. Giving her a mating mark would've meant he'd be connected to her emotionally and mentally. The thought of her knowing his innermost thoughts was something he despised. He hated being attached to anything, but with his powers of manipulation, he had made sure she had been his. That was until she had found out how to escape. And now this bitch had gone and been mated to some other demon. Oh, she would pay for that. "She's….what!?"

"I can't imagine how angry you must feel. Having your wife stolen from you by another demon. Though I wager she has been seduced and bewitched in the process."

"Rin has been bewitched you say?"

"Yes. And not just by any demon. By one of the most powerful demons in the demon world actually."

"..." One of the most powerful…? She couldn't have.

"Sesshomaru Mori."

"Sesshomaru…." Naraku's eyes turned black in his anger. He would punish her. He would find her and make sure she never escaped him ag-

"I have an idea on how we can teach the both of them a lesson."

Naraku's eyes widened and turned back to red, suddenly curious. "And just what, might I ask, do you have in mind?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Onigumo." Master Ungai smiled evilly and his eyes widened in excitement, "She'll learn to fear demons yet."

* * *

It had gotten late and Rin was still at the prison. Currently she sat next to Sesshomaru while he lay in his bed, unconscious. His body had been in that state ever since the incident in her office 7 hours earlier. She held his clawed hand in one of her hands, and cupped his cheek in the other. Despite all the scars he currently had on him due to being shocked from dangerously high levels of electricity, he looked peaceful as he slept. She'd never been so worried before in her life. She brushed her hands against his now bare wrist. Hakkaku and Ginta had removed all of them from his wrists, ankles and neck, upon Koga's orders. She closed her eyes, thinking back on the conversation she'd had with Koga a few hours ago. She'd called him hysterical, panicking about what Master Ungai had done to Sesshomaru.

" _Koga! K-KOGA!" Rin cried hysterically into her cellphone, "I can't-"_

" _Rin! What's wrong?" Koga's eyes widened at how distraught she sounded over the phone._

" _Koga...Koga...I can't...S-Sesshomaru is….Master Ungai…!"_

" _Sweetheart, you need to calm down for me, alrite? What did that bastard monk do? What happened to Sessh?"_

" _M-Master Ungai...He walked in on me and Sesshomaru...and he-"_

" _He saw the two of you together?"_

" _He saw us together, but-! But he thought Sesshomaru was a-attacking me, or t-taking advantage of me...I don't- I d-don't know...He thought I was bewitched. And he saw the b-bruises and-"_

" _Bruises? Sessh hurt you!?"_

" _NO! No! You kn-know he'd never do that. We were being rougher than normal, and he accidentally sc-scratched and bruised me in the excitement, but I was fine Koga! I was fine!" She took in a deep breath to calm herself, "Master Ungai misinterpreted what was happening and he shocked him!"_

" _Shocked him? You mean he surprised him?"_

" _No! He electrocuted him with that stupid device you had put on him!"_

 _Holy shit. That wasn't good. But, it had only been set to shock him as a warning. Then what could've happened to cause Rin to be so hysterical._

" _Rin. Those were only set to shock him as a warning. They were made by demons, for demons that might go out of control. It was never my intention to hurt Sessh with them."_

" _I know what you meant it to be used for Koga, but Master Ungai almost killed him with those damn things! And now, Sesshomaru is unconcious, covered in scars, bleeding in my office! He's too heavy for me to move! I need help!"_

" _Wait. What do you mean he almost killed him with them?" Those devices could probably have killed a human, a half-demon or even a lower-level demon, but not a demon as strong as Sesshomaru. Not unless the control had been tampered with. 'That son-of-a-bitch!' Koga thought angrily, his free hand tightening into a fist so hard that his hand started to bleed, "FUCK!"_

 _Rin jumped at his outburst. She hadn't been expecting him to yell into the phone so loudly. "Koga…?"_

" _FUCK! I'm gone for all of 4 fucking hours and that bastard monk has…! Damnit! I won't be back until later tonight Rin, but I'll call Hakkaku, Ginta and Miroku to come and help you after I hang up, alrite?"_

" _Alright…"_

" _Rin."_

" _Yes, Koga…?"_

" _Sessh is fine. Some stupid device and some bastard monk aren't gonna phase him, alright?"_

" _Yeah...yeah! You're right. Thanks, Koga."_

" _Anytime, Girly."_

Rin sighed, running her fingers through Sesshomaru's silky silver locks. She knew he'd be fine. His body just needed to rest so that he could heal himself properly. She raised her hands up to her face, they were still covered in his blood, as was the rest of her. Hakkaku, Ginta and Miroku had tried to convince her to go and clean up while they watched over Sesshomaru for her, but she was having none of that. All she had wanted to do, was stay by his side, watching over him as he his body healed itself.

Miroku stood a few feet away from the two, watching them curiously. He was sure that Rin was a married woman, so as to why she felt the need to worry over her clients to such an extent baffled him. She looked at him with so much love in her eyes, it was as if she was in-love with the demon. Maybe she was? Or maybe it was just his imagination. He felt sorry for Sesshomaru. While he was Master Ungai's apprentice, he definitely did not agree with his methods. Master Ungai could be absolutely ruthless, even borderline evil towards demons, half-demons included. He was also known for treating humans that associated themselves with them like the scum of the earth. Despite knowing that, he hadn't expected him to actually attempt to kill Sesshomaru so non-chalantly. His behaviour was disturbing. Miroku knew that Master Ungai thought Rin to be bewitched by the demon in question, but he was too close-minded to understand that not everyone hated demons the way he did.

He looked up at Sesshomaru's bed again to find that Rin was no longer there. His eyebrows raised as he turned to look for her, but then he spotted her making her way out of the cell. He ran up to her, calling out to her before she went wherever it was that she was going.

"Hey, Dr. Himawari!"

Rin stopped in her tracks to turn and look at Miroku with surprised eyes. She had forgotten that Miroku had been inside Sesshomaru's cell with her. "Yes. What is it Mr. Houshi?"

"If you're not going to watch over Sesshomaru anymore, I can do that for you. You really should go home and get some rest."

"Thank you, Mr. Houshi but-"

"Miroku, please."

"Thank you Miroku, but, I don't mind watching over him. I was merely just going to return to my office to freshen up quickly. I thought I'd take a shower and then come back to the cell."

"Oh, in that case, then please, take your time. I know you want to get back to him as soon as possible, but I assure you, I won't harm him. I'm not like Master Ungai. Unlike him, I do not hate demons…" He smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't think badly of him.

"Ah. I actually didn't think that you were anything like that horrid man, Miroku. Koga, and even Sesshomaru had mentioned that you're a kind man. Thank you, I'll be sure to take my time getting refreshed then."

Sesshomaru thought well of him? That was surprising. "Well then, I'll let you go."

"Thank you." Rin smiled, turned around and continued walking down the hallway.

* * *

Rin stretched as she got out of the tub, and wiped her body free of water with a nearby towel. She had to hand it to Koga; he really knew how to make a girl feel at home. As at home as one could feel, being at a prison. Originally he had invited her to be a live-in Psychologist, but she had declined as she hadn't felt comfortable with the idea right off the bat. But maybe she'd take his advice now, considering she and Sesshomaru were now mated to one another. Apart from the nice bathroom he had given her, there was also a bedroom and mini-kitchen as well. She hadn't known all the secrets her office had hidden until today. Who would've known that this nice little mini-apartment-type space lay tucked away behind the massive bookcase behind her desk. Koga had given her the key to her private room her first day on the job, and told her she could use the space whenever she saw fit to do so. What better a time than this right?

Once she was dressed, she went back into her office, making sure to lock the bookcase behind her before making herself a cup of coffee. She didn't need any other people finding out about that area. Well, maybe she'd tell Sesshomaru about it. Who was she kidding. Of course she'd tell him about it! She smiled, humming to herself as she sipped her coffee. She'd make sure to tell him as soon as he was better. Before she could get lost in her thoughts any longer, there was a knock at her door. She looked over at the clock on her desk. It read 10:45PM. She really had been there all day. 'Maybe Koga is back.' she thought, happily getting up to open the door with a smile. Her smile quickly died, upon seeing not Koga, but Master Ungai at her door. Her eyes deadpanned at her unwelcomed guest as she turned away from him, walking away to sit back at her desk, "What do you want?"

"My, is that any way to treat your Saviour?" he watched her with narrowed eyes, and walked into her room despite the glares she was giving him.

"You are most definitely the furthest thing from being my 'Saviour'." She almost laughed at that.

"Hm. It's a shame you're so enticed by these demons. But we can't have that."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure your husband wouldn't be happy to hear about this 'thing' you have going on with that dog-demon."

"My husband? What does he have to do with this?" Her eyes widened. Was he threatening her.

"I actually contacted him. He's not pleased, to say the least." He smiled triumphantly at the look of horror and rage that now enveloped her face.

She stood up from her desk abruptly, eyes burning with rage, "Just who do you think you are!? I don't give a damn about how you feel about demons, I was even going to avoid mentioning what happened with Sesshomaru seeing as he isn't dead, but how dare you...How DARE YOU contact my husband!? What gives you the right!?"

"I believe any husband wouldn't be happy about his wife constantly spending time with another man. Especially not one that was a demon."

"Wait...You think Naraku is a human…" She whispered to herself in disbelief, "Un-fucking-believable! You're insane! You're completely mad!"

"I think the one who has gone insane, Dr. Onigumo is you...but you'll soon understand what it means to be afraid of demons." He smiled wickedly then at her confused expression.

She didn't understand why she would suddenly start being afraid of demons. "I don't understand…" That's when it hit her. A wave of dizziness hit her hard and the room started spinning. She reached desperately for anything around her, trying to keep her balance. What had he done to her. "What...what did you…"

"I was rather lucky. I didn't expect you to come back here to your office tonight. If only you hadn't gone for the coffee. Oh well. You'll be beyond terrified soon enough. I hope you enjoy fear, Dear."

Rin's vision went black as she fell to the ground. Her last thoughts before she completely blacked out, were of Sesshomaru.

* * *

In the darkness of his cell, golden amber eyes suddenly opened to an empty room. Her scent was all around him, her thoughts entering his foggy mind.

" **Rin.** "

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Oh gosh, what's going to happen to Rin? Be sure to follow and review to find out in the next chapter!**

 **KewlFoxyKatt: Ah, you're right haha. I probably wouldn't like someone just randomly showing up at my house xD But I see where you're coming from. Yes! Kagome also speaks Inu :)**

 **sessrinlover: I actually answered your question in the chapter itself, so I hope that helped. As you can see, it had nothing to do with holy powers being used. Just demon-technology. I'm so glad you're liking the story :)**

 **L.M.T.O.P: Nopes, Rin isn't part demon. Just certain things are different now that she's Sesshomaru's mate :) I'm glad you're liking the story!**

 **jj: Yeah, haha Rin is a free spirit xD**

 **Anonymous Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

 **SmallLittleCagedBird: I hate him too! That's why I thought he'd make a good antagonist xD Aw thank you so much :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

In the darkness of his cell, golden amber eyes suddenly opened to an empty room. Her scent was all around him, her thoughts entering his foggy mind.

" **Rin.** "

* * *

Rin woke up confused in a pitch black room. Silence permeated the air like a knife. She raised herself up into a sitting position, wondering what had happened. The last memory she had was of being in her office talking to Master Ungai...and then...what? Then she remembered a few of the words he had uttered to her before she had passed out "You'll be beyond terrified soon enough." He had drugged her! What did he mean she'd be terrified soon enough? She got up suddenly, surprising herself with how fast her movements were. A wave of dizziness hit her then. ' _I shouldn't have gotten up so quickly_ ' she thought as she walked slowly waving her hands out in front of her, trying to find a wall. ' _Yes!_ ' her hands made contact with metal walls. Metal walls? Was she in Sesshomaru's cell? No. Definitely not. If Master Ungai's plan was to scare her, he wouldn't have put her in a space with Sesshomaru. Then where exactly was she?

A low growl suddenly filled the silence, followed by a deep laugh. Her eyes widened in the darkness, trying with all her might to see around her. Her head turned this way and that trying to figure out where the sound had originated from. ' _Yup. Need to find the door. Right now._ ' She continued making her way along the wall, trying to block out the sound of the laughing which was becoming more and more frequent, and seemed to come from all around her. Well, he certainly did his job when he said he would scare her. She didn't want to find out to whom or what the laugh belonged.

Her hand made contact with what seemed to be a metal spherical shape? She moved her hand to feel...was that...a hand attached to the metal band? She jumped back in surprise to see that green eyes stared at her from where she had been standing. The being was much taller than her, and his eyes pierced her like a knife, nervousness and fear settled deep in her chest as she tried to stay calm.

"Now...how did I end up with a little human woman in my cell?" The demon took a step towards her, laughing lowly in his chest.

She didn't bother answering him, she only continued backing away from him. She could only see him because of his eyes, but she was sure he could see her perfectly. She gulped.

"Not a talker eh? That's alright. I like my women silent anyway."

' _What was that supposed to mean?_ ' she thought, shivering from the coldness in his voice. She didn't want to think about it.

"You know, there's no way out of here right doll? I don't know exactly where you think you're going."

She wanted to turn around and run, but there'd be no point as she couldn't see anything. Why was this room in pitch black darkness? He couldn't be a….No...If that was the case then…

"I'm actually very interested in you. A lot of us A level demons are."

He was an A level demon. Just great. Fucking perfect.

"We see you every day you know. You're that mutt's Psychologist right?"

She frowned at his use of the term 'mutt' in reference to her mate.

"Ah! Hahahaha! Struck a nerve there did I? How about being my Psychologist instead?"

Rin made her face into a mask again. She didn't want him trying to read her anymore.

"They say I'm insane. If insane means draining the blood out of your victims. What do you think Doc? HAHAHAHAHA! AM I INSANE!?"

She turned around then and ran through the darkness hopelessly. She knew it was futile, but he was walking towards her slowly, purposefully. He was just toying with her.

"Don't. Run. Away. DOC. I don't like when you women run from me!" His laughter filled the room and he disappeared, reappearing in front of Rin, causing her to run into his chest. She screamed in surprise and fear. His arms wrapped around her then and he stared deep into her eyes. "That's right. DON'T RUN. IT'LL ONLY MAKE ME MORE EXCITED." His face went blank then as he pushed her away from him and struck her across her face, leaving an angry claw mark on her now bleeding cheek.

Rin fell to the floor, her hand over her cheek as she winced in pain. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying. She had never been hit full force by a demon before. Her ears rung, and a maddening pounding grabbed hold of her head; her face stung and it began to swell. She heard heavy breathing and laughter as she slowly turned to look at the demon who stood rooted to his spot.

"Actually...run. Run. RUN. RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" His green eyes turned to blood red and he licked his claws, shaking from excitement, "YOUR BLOOD IS DELICIOUS!"

She got up to get away from him, though it's not as if she had anywhere to go. ' _Sesshomaru! Save me!_ ' she thought as she ran blindly into the darkness.

* * *

'RIN.' Sesshomaru thought, hearing her thoughts and feeling fear take her over. He stood up abruptly, a wave of dizziness and nausea hitting him as his body hadn't finished healing yet. Where was she? Where had she gone? And where was that monk? He had noticed his scent as well when he woke up, so why were neither of them anywhere to be found. He could feel himself as well as his demon fill with panic and anger as Rin's thoughts entered his mind. He couldn't tell where she was at first, but then he heard her think 'steel'. That's when he realised she was in another cell somewhere.

He went to the door to his cell, his eyes turning blood red and his aura flaring around him as he began ramming into it as hard as he could. He was barely making any dents. The Demon Council hadn't been joking about the strength of his prison. He wouldn't give up though. His mate was in danger. He needed to get out. " **RIN!** "

* * *

"Rin?" Miroku's voice filled the empty room of Rin's office. He walked in to see that she was nowhere to be found. 'Hm. That's odd. Could she have possibly made it back to the cell while I went looking for her? She's been gone for a long time. Maybe she intercepted me and is already back with Sesshomaru.' he thought as he turned to leave. That's when he noticed that something was off about her office. It was in disarray. Things had been knocked off of her desk, and a broken coffee cup lay on the floor with coffee now staining the cream colored carpet.

He bent down to pick up her cup, and that's when he noticed it. 'Poison?' he brought the broken cup to his nose. His eyes widened and fear took hold of him. Someone had drugged Rin? But who could've...wait. No. He couldn't possibly have….could he? He knew this type of poison. His wife, Sango, had used it in home exorcisms to knock out demons that had decided to try and lay claim to people's homes. If something had happened to Rin, he needed to find her. But how? Sesshomaru could! Dog-demons were the best at those types of things.

He ran as fast as he could back to Sesshomaru's cell, using every ounce of energy he had. He was surprised to see a massive dent in the door to Sesshomaru's cell, and a loud banging as well as an angry growling noise, as something, Sesshomaru he assumed, rammed into the wall. The guards looked terrified and confused as to what to do, but none of them made any move to try and stop him.

Miroku walked past the guards to look at Sesshomaru through the window in the door to his cell. Sesshomaru was half transformed and looked absolutely formidable. His blood red eyes narrowed slightly at having recognised Miroku. Miroku noticed this and started to tell him what happened. "Sesshomaru, I can't find Rin. She-"

"Rin is in danger. Let me out."

Miroku's eyes widened at his sudden display of control. He hadn't expected Sesshomaru's demon to be willing or able to converse normally, that is, not in dog-demon, while so obviously irritated. "How do you know she's in danger?"

"Let me out. Rin needs me."

"Alright. I'll help." Miroku moved then to unlock the door. Sesshomaru walked out unusually calm as he looked at Miroku briefly, responding to his offer to help "Not needed. **Mate is mine to protect.** "

Miroku's eyes widened at what Sesshomaru had just said. He blinked and he was gone in a gust of wind. His aura and sheer power leaving a huge dent in the hallway he had gone down. Miroku didn't understand the dog-demon language, but he did know the words 'Mate' and 'protect'. Despite what Sesshomaru had said, he ran after him, the bent metal walls indicating what directions he had gone in.

* * *

Rin screamed as a burst of wind went past her, it's culprit leaving a new clawed mark on her body. This time on her upper arm. She was a mess of claw marks, bites and bruises. Blood poured from her wounds and she winced trying to keep herself from breaking down. She was becoming exhausted from this game the demon had been playing with her. That's all it was. A game before he decided to do whatever it was he had planned for her.

She tried running in another direction, unaware of where exactly she was going. Tears streamed down her face and her heart beat loudly in her chest. "Sesshomaru…" She whispered, her voice trembling as her body began shaking from its loss of blood and energy. She had discovered that he was a vampire demon. He had let it slip during this game of cat and mouse. That's why he was letting her bleed out all over his cell. All this blood must've been like heaven to him.

"Oh? Calling for another demon are we? Your client won't come for you." His laughter filled the room and he ran up to her pushing her to the ground. He smiled, his blood red eyes widening even more in his excitement. He wrapped his hands around her neck and stared into her eyes as he listened to her fight to breathe. "No one is coming for you. Hehehe. That Master Ungai is a pretty sick bastard! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Rin's hands instinctively grabbed his hands at her throat, her eyes widening and her legs waving frantically as he cut off her oxygen. Her vision began to blur and her eyes turned dull.

"YES! THIS IS BEAUTY. Women look most beautiful right before they die. If only you could see yourself."

'Sesshomaru…' she thought as she felt the last of her energy leave her body. Just as she was about to give up, she felt the demon suddenly ripped off of her and oxygen entered into her lungs as she took a painful gasp of air. What had happened? She heard the demon screaming violently as well as the sound of bones cracking. She backed away from whatever it was that was happening.

The demon went flying against the steel wall, bones breaking on impact. He screamed, blood filling his mouth instantly. He got up to try and get away from his pursuer, only to find himself flung against another wall.

"I didn't know! I didn't know! Please, dont-!" Sesshomaru snapped the demon's neck before he could finish his sentence. As if he'd show him any mercy when he showed Rin none. 'Filth.' he thought as he dropped the now dead demon, his bones cracking as they hit the hard ground. His demon was still enraged, and his eyes still remained a deep blood red. He looked around the room to see Rin crawling away desperately. His eyes softened as he made his way over to her tiny form.

Rin had just made it into the light of the hallway, when she was suddenly pulled into strong arms. She turned briefly to see red eyes in the darkness and she screamed, trying to get away from the being holding her. Tears streamed down her face and her fists banged against Sesshomaru's steel-hard chest.

"Don't touch me!" She was hysterical, completely taken over by fear.

"Rin."

"NO! Let me go! Please!"

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke calmly, bringing her to his chest. She froze her hands tightening against his shirt, as she slowly raised her head to look him in the eyes. Confusion filled her eyes at seeing that his eyes were still red "I'm here."

New tears replaced old ones as she instead cried from relief "Sesshomaru…! Sesshomaru!"

"Shh...It's alright. You're safe." He growled deep in his chest to console her, his arms holding her flush against him, allowing her to cry as much as she needed to.

"Sesshomaru!...You came for me...You found me."

" **I will always find you.** "

* * *

 **AN: What's this? Two new chapters in a row? What can I say. I was inspired. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please follow and review :)**

 **Anonymous Guest: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story! :)**

 **azraelknight: Oh my gosh! Thank you for all of those reviews! You're so sweet I'm so glad that you're enjoying every single chapter! I hope this chapter helped to appease your worries regarding Rin :)**

 **SmallLittleCagedBird: I've been putting Rin through a lot I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **KewlFoxyKatt: Master Ungai is always in everyone's business He will definitely learn his lesson! Don't you worry! :)**

 **jj: Rin's OK now! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've really been putting Rin through a lot eh (^^;**


End file.
